Love Growls?
by CookieMonstar-DeaTheKidd
Summary: Previously called Four Outcasts.   Girls: This is our second time in La Push and we just got imprinted on...here's hoping this ends well.  Guys: The four most beautiful girls have moved into our lives, why do they look so familar?
1. Sister Stories

hello me an- my sisters and _**I**_ would like to tell you our story of finding true love in the most unusual places.

My first fanfic. SethxOC BradyxOc CollinxOC and EmbryxOC i gots alotta orginal characters huh?

Sokay. My name might be Giia(gi-ea),Emilina(em-i-lean-a),Bianna(bi-ah-na) and/or Avexia(a-vex-ea).

"Stop joking around,Vex."

(Vex flexes her jaw in irritation)"Thank you, Bio(for ruining the aura of mystery).'kay seriously my name is Avexia and i don't like boys or cats for that matter 'cause we had a cats once and it pretended to like me when everyone else was there but when everybody left it try to attack me with claws that went unclipped 'cause my mom thought it was animal abuse.I got scars from that fluffy little demon."

"As you can see she is easily distracted. Okay so my name is Bianna and I LOVE BOOKS. I can read anything and contributes to me being smart and called 'Nerdy Na-Na'."

"Really, Vexy, 'a cats'."

"Can you guys stop picking on me?"

Giia, Emilina and Bianna look at each other and chours"NOPE!"

"Hi my name is Emilina and I've already planned all my sisters-and my own-weddings,parties and funerals. I have everything sorted out: the dresses,our hair-dos,make-up, what to do if they all refuse to wear what I choose for them,accesories, decorations heck i even have the dates set-well except our funerals. The only thing ,besides giving up before trying, i despise is not knowing whats going to happen."

"From what you can see my sisters get off track faster than a girl who is tied to one and was just freed by a hot cowboy dude. I'm Giia and i guess you could call me gothic but, I'm really fun to be around once you get to know me."

Okay so as far you can see we are the most different people-from our looks to our personalities- on the known planet and we're sisters. The only thing that we have in common is that we will protect each other from anything. Even if nobody else gives us a second thought. We have a rough backround here's brief look:

Mom got married to one hell of a man

Gave birth to Giia, two years later Bianna and Emilina, then 3 years later me

Our mom was killed by our drunken dad

The old man deserted us afterwards

We have to loook after ourselves

And we have powers.

um,hi this is my first fanfic and just review and don't hold back HOPE Y'ALL LOVE IT

TOMBOY19


	2. Brotherly Blather

Okay our parents is making write journals to "express feelings we would never tell anyone else" but, our parents are going to read it sooo we think that was a load and a waste of breath.

Hey we really didn't want to be doing this but, what the hell. I'm Brady and i kinda didn't like it when my mom dragged me to those stupid bonfires with those GARGANTUAN guys who eat everything in sight and most of 'em have girlfriends that seem willing to give them anything that they want.

Sup' everyone my name is Seth and i am the greatest gift to man-kind because I'm very good lookin, smart, smooth, and easy what more could anybody want?

Um hi my name is Embry and I'm guessing you can tell that I'm shy but, let me tell you after a while I'm not as guarded as before.

WHAT IS UP PEOPLE my name is COLLIN and I am the most awesomest person alive and that's all you need to know.

S'okay we are that best and only guys around La Push that haven't joined Sam Uley and his footlicker(a/n I'm getting into the Magic Thief) pack and they've been giving us weird looks like: _We're waiting for you to join us, SO HURRY UP AND JOIN ALREADY!_

Anyways it's time for school and we gotta catch our ride.

Read review read review come on read & review already Sorry I'm being snappy let's start over can y'all read and review for little ol' me(batting eyelashes and smiling sweetly) and if you don't I'll shoot you with my digital dart gun. Have a nice day. : ) :D : |


	3. Simrking at memories

Avexia P.O.V

Okay you know the last time I talked to you, I ddidn't say where we were living. Weelll that's because we weren't exactly living anywhere at the time. We were moving to a place in Washington called La Push which is almost 4 states away from our last 'home sweet home'. Did ja notice the intended sarcasm, I really hope you did.

We only moved 'cause

1) Parent teacher conference was coming up

2) I was getting into too much trouble for the school authorities not to call our parents

3) The fuzz was getting nosy

4) When you live in a house/shack thing-y with your sisters, one of which is supposed to be your guardian and a 16 year old girl working for minimum wage where ever she can, for too long you start to get grouchy a lot and that affects your grades, which in turn affects your being teachers pet.

So for a solution; we found another h/s thing-y in La Push, Washington, sold our own h/s thing-y to the first person who offered more than 250,000, snatched the other h/s thing-y off the market, packed and high-tailed it to lovely, little La Push.

After moving to L.P we, between signing up for school and coming up with new excuses as to why our parents can't come to the door and remembering old ones, were bombarded by well-meaning La Pushians(a/n are they actually called that?). I SWEAR La Pushians are a persistent people because they've greatedus more warmly than any other of our old-new neighbors but, it was nice. Especially if they giving us food as a welcoming gift. AND and and and and a lot of the guys here are humongously huge and cute.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_Ding-dong_

_"Goes the doorbell." I murmur to myself as I open the door to a tall wall of muscle, that was also shirtless._

_Wall o' muscle started talking and handing me a basket-I know a basket- of chubby blueberry muffins. I start salivating right there and then. Since we haven't eaten since we got here andsince that was YESTERDAY, it meant I. WAS. STARVING. It took all of my will power, i really don't have a lotta of it either, not to rip the basket out of his hands and eat the basket and the muffins whole._

_"So you guys new here, right?" Dude asks._

_I look at him blankly, blink, realize he's talking to me and just asked a questions, which usually needs an answer. Wow nice powers of pointing out the obvious._

_"Um... yeah. A-are those blueberry muffins?"I sure my voice came out like a sigh at the end_

_ " OH! Yeah, Emily made me bring 'em said something 'bout showing the neighbors that we can be nice."_

_" So your not nice all the time?" Crap, ireally gotta learn how to hold my togune but, dude seemed okay with it. Hmmmm dude. " What's your name?" Wow that sounded blunt._

_"Jared. You?"_

_" Avexia. My sisters would probablly like to introduce themselves to COME HERE THERE'S ANOTHER PERSON NAMED JARED AT THE DOOR!" Obviously I was yelling the last part at the top of my lungs. It was fun watching Jared's face as my sisters came to the door. Not unexpected but, funny. They could have been models in t-shirts, sweats and their hair pulled into ponytails._

_"HI my name is Emilina," Emi said in her usual and only manner: HAPPY. it suited her wild red curls, hazel eyes and bright smile." Isn't it cold? Is it always this cold? Do you wanna come in?"_

_Jared looked down at her, blinked as he absorbed her rapid game of 20 questions, nodded a yes and walked in._

_"Uh-h-hi, my name is Bianna. Nice to,erm,meet you." My shy,ever so shy sister. It was weird that her and Emi were twins 'cause 1:they look nothing alike(Bio has sright black hair and bright blue eyes that gave off the impression of ultimate confidence) and 2: they were nothing a like. I mean most twins look alike but, are almost never personality wise alike. GUess we got the freak twins._

_" Hey. I'm Giia, nice mettin' ya Jared." Tall, black eyed, curly haired and blonde g puts stereotypes in their place daily by not worring about her looks every 5 seconds,Eating more than 1,500 calories a day, and being gothic._

_" Hey, Biahhhnna, Emileana, Gieah." He had a hard time saying their names but, after exaggerating them, he managed to._

_"Wow! You're the first person-besides our parents-to get our names right the first time."_

_"HUH! Parents,tell you they LOVE you, then they completelt aban-OW!" I started to ranting about how parents suck eggs, when Emi elbows me in the rib cage. Gee-Zeus. When did she Get so strong. Their all staring at me now. Sisters: telling me to SHUT THE HADES UP. Jared: confused._

_Then,when I'm beinging to wonder, the light of heaven dawns upon me and I come to an understanding: I'd forgotten my promise not to tell any one why our parents aren't here._

_"So what were we talking about?" Trying to act as if nothing ever happened is a lot harder for a 10 year old than it is for 13 or 16 year old. And Pleeeeeease, Lord of Heaven above, don't try and give me grief for that time I flipped an old person the finger._

_"Well you were talking about something that made Emilina mad and she elbowed you." The poor boy sounded as confused as he looked._

_"NO I wasn't... actually I was," I'm as crazy as a mad hatter when I've got a plan brewing in my head "yeah I was talking about the time our mom didn't belive Emi that she'd started her period." Dear God, please, can you make Emi stop hurting me or make it count againist her when she dies and has to do something that will make her barf even in the afterlife. It was kinda worth being hit though as she was darker that the ripest apple in the world._

_"Okay well I'll see you guys later!" Sentnce ws rudhed, slurred and spoken in an embarrassed tone. I think I did my job well. I felt my lips tug into a smirk as my sisters turn on me,angry._

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

My lips turn into a smirk as I reminisce.


	4. La Push High School

Brady P.O.V

So schools just as boring as usual but, Principal Barkley said there was gonna be 3 new students coming today and to welcome them with open arms yada-yada and blah blah blah and something about no teasing. I really wasn't listening. I hope it's boys coming to little L.P high school 'cause girls are overwhelming this place!

We were walking up to the front doors, when some girl with curly red hair pushed me and said "Excuse me."

Red hair. Nobody at school had red hair. Then another girl with curly blonde hair and another with straight black hair walked past us with the redhead.

"You don't have to push anyone and on our first day,Emi." The girl with black hair scolded the redhead

"Then nobody should stand in my,Bio." Redhead was sassy

Bondie rolled her eyes and walked inside with those girls. I'm guessing that their the new students Barkley mentioned yesterday. Great I just lost my bet Seth. Crap I don't have 20 bucks. Great he's standing right there with a huge grin on his face and his hand is extended. Waiting for the money that will never come until I get my allowance.

"Dude. I don't have your cash right now but, let me talk this dude I know," yeah my dad I thought " and i might be able to pay you some give me 5-7 ."

"Alright,man. I better see 27 bucks in my hand in a week.'

"It's gonna be a week."

"Yeah,dude, I know when you get your allowance." With that he walks up the steps of our school. Leaving me to merciless laughter of my best bud. Collin Waer. See we've been BBs since kindergarten and never let anyone tease us without being insulted, threatened and/or actually beat up in return.

People call us the B-B guns since once were on a path we're like bullets shoot from a gun. We don't turn around and don't slow down until we hit our mark. More often than not, Collin is the one who makes me do stuff. While I'm content with sitting at home, watching t.v and eating chips all day. Collin always has to be doing something, preferably stupid and crazy.

Collin P.O.V

"Yeah, dude, I know when you get your allowance." Seth says. Making me laugh so hard I almost peed my pants. I had tears rolling down my face before I stopped laughing. I know it's not **_that _**funny but, Brady was tyring to sound all cool with 'let me talk to this dude i know' and his face made it funnier. Why? you may ask, because it was shocked before it became embarrassed.

And it was only right to laugh at you best buds expense. It's in the dude rule-book. True, go look it up. Chapter 6, section AB, paragraph 2, sentence 4. Ha Ha Ha HA! OH MY GOD, I'M TALKING TO MYSELF.

The school bell rang and we ran inside, not wanting to be Homeroom(a/n i am a proud homeschooler and have no idea what the complex structure of Jr. or High school might be like. Help me Out peeps. thank u) there's 2 new girls in the front of of the room, talking to the teacher.

"...yea and we're new here and the secretary told us this is where we need to go." Ohhhhh(imagine a girlie squeal of some sort) that's the red head that pushed Seth earlier. I like what shes wearing. Oh my goshish i sound really gay right now. Hormones made me notice the fact that she was wearing a skirt and that it revealed shapely legs.

"Class, settle down. As you can see we have two new students today." said "Would you girls like to come and introduce yourselves to the class before I take roll-call." He beckoned the newbies forward

Red and Blue eyes walk up to front, again.

Red looked very perky, while Blue was all shy. It was kinda cute.

"Hello. The names Bruate-Theth. Emilina Bruate-Theth. And this is my sister." Emi lean a pushed the other girl in front of her.

After she stumbled forward, she shot a glare at her sister and said in quite whisper"Um. HI my name is Bianna Bruate-Theth." With that she all but, ran to her seat.

Brady P.O.V

The chick with Wild red hair practically skipped to the front of the class. Another girl with black hair followed after her much more.. shyly I guess. I was just watching them like the rest of the class. I had this weird sorta..I dunno..pull or something toward the red head. And that's pretty weird since I don't have feelings for girls. At all. Collin is the one who dates and stuff that I don't,won't and can't talk about.

Seth P.O.V

There's that blonde that's new here. Whoa,whoa whoa why is she walking into my homeroom? I thought it was , let me hold my horses and phones, Jorden left last year for some preppy High School his parents forced him into 'cause they were moving. It all makes sense now.

She walked to the front of the class after called her to introduce herself to the class.

"Hey,I'm Giia Bruate-Theth and you can call me G."She swaggered down the aisle making boys stare at her almost too perfect body.

did roll-call. G looked bored with that and everything else that happened. She answered any and every teacher with correct answers earning the name gothic nerd on her first day. Did she seem surprised by that. NOPE! Even when someone came up to her and teased her.

" HEY, heared you took over Harolds place as S.N." Some big Senior said to her one day.

"I know isn't it awesome." Leaving the crowd that had gathered stunned, she walked away. Oblivious to the fact that she just accepted being called a nerd.

Embry P.O.V

Why do people keep telling me that there are three new chicks at school? Oh, right 'cause everyone in La Push High School, except me, is an idiot. I think that people think just because I'm shy and don't raise my hand in class to answer a question, I'm really stupid. I'm not. I actually get an A and a B+ every once and a while. I probably wouldn't know these girls as they aren't in any of my classes but, I do know one is 'round my age and suposedly a nerd.

_BRRRIINNNGGG!_

The warning bell brought me out of my thoughts. OHHHOWWWWWW! That hurts alot. Crap it's one of those growing pains again. I've been getting these pains for forever and I've been getting taller but, other than that my life has been really boring. Science was not that interesting and I noticed a new girl in class with blond, curly hair and entirely black outfit and pale-ish skin. I couldn't see her eyes but, I'm guessing that they're blue or green.

told us her name was Giia Bruate-Theth and she liked to be called G. When he asked her answer a question she gave him an answer that sounded straight out of the textbook. I really don't understand why I'm noting all these things 'cause I never, ever notice anything about new kids. The bell rang and she walked out of the class before the first _brringg_ was done.

I know these chapters aren't all that long and I think the next ones will be longer. Okay so I think this chapter was a bit stretched and boring and a bit pointless. But It was chapter 4 and I hope you liked it and if you don't well...


	5. School Sucks

Okay the document manager was not updating the teachers names so until I figure that out Brady's teacher was Blugil ,Seth's was Giller, Embry's was Oldmn and Vex was Yakamita . So just fill in the blanks.

Bianna P.O.V

I woke up to my insane twin belting out Kelly Clarkson in the shower. I checked the clock 6:04 A.M on our first day of High School. Honestly I really don't wanna go to school. Being the new isn't the great experience that people describe it to be but, the state requires `children' to go to school. I can promise you that we are more mature than most kids our age.

Rolling out of bed was a chore since it was quite cold outside and that coldness seeped into the house. Slipping my worn out robe and bunny slippers. I made my way to the bathroom door to band on it and yell at my sister:

"Hurry up and stop singing you'll wake up the entire neighborhood!"

_So tell me so tell me 1,2,3,4 watch your evil attitude when you gotta spend a life time pleasing you why must you keep me underground tell me tell me whyawnnabringmedown-_MORNING SIS.-_when I'm giving you 110 don't blink 'cause I won't be around_

"Okay,glad we had this talk,sis."

In the kitchen, I make our cheap-o brand of coffee to wake myself and G up. Vexy gets gets cravings for the stuff said"When I'm old like you people and can't drink hot chocolate in the morning 'cause I'm afraid that my peers will tease me,I'll drink coffee."

"Morning,Bio."

"Top o' the morn, my sisters." Vexywaltz into the kitchen with her strange swagger. I don't understand why she thinks shes not pretty and needs to be tomboy. She can beat any girl at a beauty contest, if she wanted to,without makeup. We constantly argue about it and she usually loses since Emiis always on my side.

The shower turns off but, Emi's singing does not.

_Love it when you call me legs In the morning buy me eggs Watch your heart when we're together Boys like you love me forever Ohhh Whohhhh A Ohhhh O Ohh Gooo Whoa Ohha Ohh O Ooooo Whoa A Ooh Ohh Goo Whoa A Oh Oh Boys boys boys We like boys in cars Boys boys boys BUy us drinks in cars_

Her singing got louder as she walked into the room fully dressed( Black/red skirt, a green grey polka-dotted shape hugging t-shirt, long socks that were 4 inches under the skirt ending point and black high-heels) and make-uped(black eye-liner,blush and lipgloss).

"BOYS BOYS BOYS, WE LOVE THEM, LOVE THEM." 6:30 A.m is too early to be that chipper.

"Emi, not that the look doesn't go for you but, you're going to high school not freakin' job interview!" Vexyhas such a way withwords but I gotta agree with her. Emi does go over board som- all the time.

G looks away and walks out the door. A minute later the showers going,again.

Emijust smiles and says " I just want to make a good first impression with this school." Then she walks away.

Emi P.O.V

5:50 AM is the time I usually wake-up on school days. I know it sound crazy but,I like to make good impressions with new schools. Wake-up, pick out clothes, get in shower and sing. It'll wake up your sisters. That's my usual schedule. Ohh Kelly Clarkson.

Sure enough 13 minutes later Biannawas yelling at me. Something about it's too early in the morning all she got was me singing Whyawannabringmedown and morning your evil attitude.

20 minutes later I got out of the shower and Boys Boys Boys by Lady Gaga was playing.I LOVE THIS SONG! Turn up music and press pressing repeat button,now.

_Hey there sugar baby Saw you twice at the pop show You taste just like glitter Mixed with rock and roll I like you a lot,lot Think you're really hot,hot_

_I know you think you're special When we dance real crazy Glamaphonic, electronic, di-disco baby I like you a lot lot All we want is hot hot_

_Boys boys boys We like boys in cars Boys boys boys Buy us drinks in bars Boys boys boys With hairspray and denim Boys boys boys We love them_

_Baby is a bad boy With some retro sneakers Let's go see The Killers And make out in the bleachers I like you a lot,lot think you're really hot,hot_

Amazingly I can get dressed, apply make-up and sing at the same time.

_Let's go to the party Heard our buddy's the DJ Don't forget my lipstick I left it in your ashtray I like you a lot,lot All we want is hot,hot_

_Boys boys boys We like boys in cars Boys boys boys Buy us drinks in bars Boys boys boys With hairspray and denim Boys boys boys We Love them(we love them)_

_I'm not loose, I like to party Let's get lost in you Ferrari Not psychotic or dramatic I like boys and that is that Love it when you call me legs In the morning buy me eggs Watch your heart when we're together Boys like you love me forever Oohh... Woahh Ohhh... Wooahh Oohh... Wooahh... Oohh... Woahh..._

I can sing and walk down the stairs. Wow I'm just learning alot about myself today.

_Boys boys boys We like boys in cars Boys boys boys Buy us drinks in bars Boys boys boys With hairspray and denim Boys boys boys_

_"_WE LOVE THEM,LOVE THEM!" I burst into the kitchen as I finish the song. My sisters stare at my amazing singing abilities and watched as i poured myself a cup of coffee.

"Emi,not that the look doesn't go for you but, you're going to high school but, not a freakin' job interview!"My little, hot-headed sisters strangely looks calm as she yells at me.

Bio stayed quiet as usual and ,as usual, I got mad at her for not saying what she's thinking. I'll tell ya that girl will not talk unless her life depended on it or she's had to much sugar.

G left the room and got in the shower, not 2 minutes after Vexy's outburst.

I smiled and said" I just want to make a good impression with this school." And with that,my friends, I left the room.

Vex P.O.V

6:13 AM! That girl is trying to make me kill her isn't she. It is way to friggin' early to be up and singing, no less, in the shower! wait. Bio is yelling at her. I LOVE YOU SO MUCH BIO.

Drag self out of bed onto cold floor, collapse there, curse Emi 50 times and drag self up again and stumble down the hall way to the kitchen and great family.

"Top o' the morn, my sisters." I really,really need a cup of hot coco. Ewww that coffee smell is in the air and it stinks and wreaks so bad ,that I almost throw-up what isn't in my stomach: a chubby blueberry muffin. First, I musta makea de hota chocolata. Actually it's warm coco but, that don' have the same ring to it does it. Warm up milk, pour h.c mix inside, stir and pour some into cup and remind self to make more for school.

"WE LOVE THEM,LOVE THEM!" Geez! First getting up early, now she's trying to scare the warm chocolate out of it's cup. What type of a sick person scares warm chocolate out of it's cup?

I glare at her as she pours some cheap coffee into a cheap cup that she sips with her perfectly painted kisser.

"Emi,not that the look doesn't go for you but, you're going to high school but, not a freakin' job interview!" I tell her in my mature,adult-ishway. I yell and I think I stomped my foot,too. Wow that sounds really bratty. Bio looks like she agrees with me.

Emismiles and looks like a perfect little princesses, said " I just want to make a good impression withthis school." And she left. Making me remember that she always 'wants to make a good impression' with anything and anyone.

Well, we all got ready and left for school. Me, La Push Jr. High(i know I said that she's 10 but, she skipped Kindergarten and 3rd grade)and my sisters La Push High School.(I know that the twins are 13 but, their going to be 14 in a week.)

When I got to school, I walked to the main office and talked to the secretary.

"Hi, I'm the new student. Avexia Bruate-Theth." I waited for the usual

"Hello,sweetheart. Where are your parents? It's alright if their not here but, usually parents come to make sure their child is settled in." There's the usual and then some.

"My parents are at work today but, said that they probably can't make to meet the principal, they also said that their really sorry." That was the lie we'd practiced to make the school po-po lay off. She nodded her approval of the apology, handed me my schedule,explained about the classes and their teachers,showed me the shortest route to each class and wished me good luck.

Well turns out I needed it.

Emi P.O.V

Walking up the stairs of our new school, I pushed a dude standing in my way with a polite "excuse me."

G and Bio followed after me.

"You don't have to push people and on our first day,Emi."Bio,Bio*sigh*Bio. She doesn't seem to remember that when ever I push someone on our first day in a new school, we have good . Like this one time after I pushed a teacher in 5th grade,he loved us afterward since he got paid to stay home and do nothing. And in 7th grade I pushed a tough girl and we were best friends for the entire 6 months we were there. See being crazy has some benefits.

"Then nobody sould stand in my way,Bio."

G followed us until she had to go to her own homeroom. She called a good luck to us over her shoulder.

"You,too G." I don't think she heard me,she was already turning around a corner when I said it.

Bio, I think was saying a silent prayer, had her eyes closed and her face was somewhat scrunched up as her lips moved into words that I couldn't hear. I nudged her, her blue eyes opened in surprise.

"What were you doing?"

"Umm.. ya know I was talking to," She took a deep breath and I knew who she was talking about before she finished" mom. You know just asking her watch over us and to help Vexy with her first day of school." I knew exactly what she was talking about.I did it all the time. I laid the prayers on thick this week 'cause Vexy was the most likely to get in trouble by kids picking on her because of her size and her beating them up without getting so much as a scratch on her.

"I know. I was talking to her this morning before I got into the shower. And you know what I think she does watch over us."

"I think she does to,Emi." I could tell Bio was trying not to cry, so I gave her a hug and she just leaned into it as I rubbed her back and told her that everything was going to be okay and that we should be getting to class.

When we got to class,I talked to the teacher.

"Hello,. My name is Emilina Bruate-Theth and this is my sister, Bianna,"Bio gave him a small wave and smile before returning to watching the classroom fill up.

"Good morning,Emilina and Bianna. Might I say that you girls have beautiful names(would an adult actually say that? important question.I'm pretty sure that they would. Oh look at the bottom of this page) Did the secretary give the papers?"

"Yea.. the secretary told us we needed to came here and give these to you." I handed the papers to him. He was nice.

"Thank you, can go sit down in your seats, class is about to begin." He pointed out two empty seats. I had to push Bio to go sit down. She was kinda frozen in that spot in front of his desk.

Class began with Bio and I introducing ourselves. I had to drag her out of her seat,after she followed me.

"Hello. The names Bruate-Theth. Emilina Bruate-Theth. And this is my sister." I pushed the Bianna in front of me.

After she stumbled forward, she shot a glare at me and said in quite whisper"Um. HI my name is Bianna Bruate-Theth." With that she all but, ran to her seat. I sighed was going to be a long day.

Bianna P.O.V

I was telling my sister off for pushing that poor dude. When I remember that we've always had good luck becuase of it. I was going to tell her to start pushing everybody to the floor in a second. Shoot I forgot to do something today.

Father, Son and Holy Spirit

Hi mom how's it been? Lifes good here. Can you help and guide us through our first day in High School and help Vexy not get in trouble at her school 'cause she'll get trouble over nothing. I also wanted to see if you can help me become less shy and not scared of talking to people.

I mouthed the words I was thinking and then I felt someone elbow me softly. I opened my eyes to see Emi's questioning hazel ones staring into mine.

"What were you doing?"

"Umm.. ya know I was talking to,"I took a deep breath and I hoped my voice didn't crack" mom. You know just asking her watch over us and to help Vexy with her first day of school." She looked liked knew exactly what I was talking about.

"I know. I was talking to her this morning before I got into the shower. And you know what I think she does watch over us."

"I think she does to,Emi." I think she could tell I was trying not to cry, so she gave her a hug and I just leaned into her sisterly compassion as she rubbed my back and told methat everything was going to be okay and that we should be getting to class. When we reached our destination I saw a room that was quickly filling up with people that we're dark-skinned and beautiful in a different way. My self-esteem took a couple of hit every time I looked at another girl or boy. Emi had to drag me to our seats.

then she had to drag me to the front of the class,introduced herself and push out of my daze.

I glared at her and spoke in a stage whisper"umm HI my name is Bianna Bruate-Theth." I think I ran to my seat and tried to look as if I was paying attention to Mrs . Blugil. When class ended Just followed Emi around and introduced myself when necessary.

Giia P.O.V

"Good luck,guys." I called to them.

I left me sisters to go to my class. I, faintly,heard my Emi say"You,too G."

The lady in the main office told me that if I go straight,turn left and then right I'll get to my class just fine. Which I did. I gave the teacher my papers and sat down in an empty seat, waiting for the class to begin. When it did my teach called up to the front.

"The names Giia Bruate-Theth,you can call me G and uh don't wear it out."I swaggered down the aisle, only too aware of the eyes following me. Class was sorta boring since I'd learned some of it already. When ever teach asked me a question, I answered correctly. I knew I was going to be called a nerd but, I'd already figured out some come-backs whenever somebody reminded me of this fact. This dude 'reminded' me later that day.

"Hey,heard you took Harold's place as S.N." I'll bet you anything he thinks that I'll take it like: "I-i-i'm not a n-n-nerd. My m-m-mommy just wants me to get g-good grades." and then start crying that I wanted to go home to my 'mommy'. wahh wahh wahh.

"I know, isn't it great." Head high,shoulders back,eyes straight ahead and a little smirk on my face was my way of showing that I DON'T. ...HA

The day passed by quickly and easily. I hoped that it had been this way for my sisters. Especially Vexy, knowing her if anybody teased her, even a teacher,she would drop whatever she was doing and start arguing and/or fighting back. Bianna would just walk away, if anybody teased her, and start acting like nothing happened. Emiwould probably be abducted by the popular kids and nobody would tease her until she told the pops she didn't want to be one of them, then the teasing would commence and she would come with sassy,snappy retorts that would make the person who teased her wish they'd never even tried.

Vex P.O.V

I think that some people think just 'cause they eat healthy they don't need to have manners(No offence to healthy eaters withmanners). I brought this up 'cause at lunch some chick pushed me and all she had on her plate was healthy food like; baked chips withno flavor,grilled chicken,salad without croutons but with low-fat salad dressing and that nasty health water. I was like com'on your in 7th grade nothing is going to go to your butt or thighs,yet. Then another girl did it and another and another and another and what do ya know they all sit at the same table. I set food down at an empty table and march right up to their table to tell them off.

"Um,yeah 'll pushed me a second a go and it would be nice if you apologized... to...me."They all ignored me and continued to eat like I wasn't standing right there. Alright no more Mr . Nice Guy. I started talking really loud in some chicks ear, then another until they all were staring at me,a identical disgusted looks on their faces.

"Like,what do you want newbie?"A girl with obviously dyed hair(bottle-blond) and too much make-up on for a 12 year-old. You know what's even funnier she had a valley girl accent and her voice sounded like she was holding her nose the entire time.

"Um,"I smacked my lips together for effect and copied her voice" like, an, like, apology, like, um, like NOW!" I put a sarcastic smile on my face and batted my eyelashes.

"For, what?"Said a brunette with blue eyes that were heavily eye-lined.

"For pushing me." I copied her breathly way of speaking.

"We don't need to."

"Well, why the Hades not?"

"Um we're popular and we don't need to." Popular you just started 7th grade.

"Well if I do this," I grabbed Blondie dressing and smeared it all over her face and clothes,clothes that were probably more expensive than my entire wardrobe"I guess, I don't have to apologize, have a nice day." She called me some pretty words that I don't think I should repeat, then she called a big dude.

"Sic her,b.f." What the heck,you can tell a person to sic someone,now? Awesome.

The dude walked toward me and cracked his knuckles.

"Pu-lease, can we be any more stereotypical?" I asked him, that just got him angrier and red in the face. I bit my bottom lip, batted my eyelashes and smiled him. He stopped walking,just a bit. And it was enough, I ran to my table, grappled my lunch, ran and ran until I found the library and found a table there and started eating. I knew they wouldn't follow me in here 'cause one; the librarian would ask why they were harassing me on my first day and two; you can't yell in the library, which is what they wanted to.

"Hello,dear." The lady behind the desk had to be younger than 55 but, older then 40 but, didn't look older than 30."Too loud in the M.P.R,honey?'

"Yes,Mrs...Author."I said her name uncertainly as if she was playing a trick on me. I looked at her,doubting that it was her husbands last name. She started laughing,it echoed off the empty walls of the library. I chuckled a bit since her laughs were contagious. Our laughter turned into giggles that faded into silence, which prompted her to confirm that her last name really was Author.

"Have a nice lunch,Vex." We'd talked for a minute and her name is Anne Marie.

"I will, Mrs . Author" I waved to her

"Vex you can call me Anne if you want,my kids used to and it would be nice to hear it again."Anne told me.

"Will do, Anne." I smiled and saluted her. I had to finish lunch in ,like, 7 minutes since I'd spent so much time talking to her. Bio can really make some killer sand-witches. I'd packed juice and chips for myself. I finished in 5 minutes 'cause I was hungry, threw my garbage away and asked Anne where my next class was at.

I followed her directions and found out I had Math with Blondies boy. Ohh,man he had the only empty seat in the class. Maybe I can skip. Crap I can't now the teacher saw me and just gestured for me to walk to his desk. I did and when I did he told me the obvious.

"Hi,I'm Avexia Bruate-Theth."

"Nice to meet you," He looked at me

"Avexia but, my family calls me Vex."

"Nice to meet you,Vex. Now I know that most children would like to pick out their seats but, James Cockly here has the only seat left. So would you mind sitting there for the time being?" He looked nervous like I was going to say no to a teacher.

"I don't mind at all,sir." The winsome smile that I'd painted on my face melted into a glare as I sat down next to him.

"Sup' chick." Oh my gosh gosh gosh. His voice is deep. I look at him and say"Sup' dick."

"Now is that any way for a pretty girl to talk." He leaned in too close for comfort and I noted that his eyes were a deep green. I pushed him roughly away from me.

"Pretty girls can be deceptive and like roses can have thorns." I smirked at him and he smirked back. I narrowed my eyes at him sure that he was thinking _Two can play at this game_

"You were pretty feisty in the cafeteria. Where'd the feistiness go. I liked it." I think that he'll get all grossed out if he knows I'm 10

"I'm 10,you?"I watched his face for a change like _EwwI was flirting with a 10 year old _or something.

"14." He was looking at me weird and not the weird I was hoping for. I was gonna slap that small smile off his face so hard that his mouth will come off his face. I unclenched my hand from the fist I'd unconsciously made and got ready to slap when.

"Class settle down." teachs voice wasn' heard and people went about their bussnis like nothing happened

"HEY, HE SAID SETTLE DOWN OR DID YOU NOT HEAR! Don't look at me like that, girlie." I yelled and sat down and waited for the silence that came 2 seconds later.

Class was boring except for James poking me in my side waiting for me to look at me which I did and when I did, he winked at me. When the bell rang and I left class he followed me.

"Okay what up dude?" I turned around and waited for his answer.

"I'm making sure you get to your next class." He said in an oh so innocent voice. Yeah right.

"Sure, sure. What class am I going to?" I thought I had him when he wriggles out with"English."

"How do you know that?" Stalker,my mind was screaming at me run run away.

"I just do and uh,"he walked until his body was pressed against mine, grabbed my hand and slipped a piece of paper into it."call me"he whispered into my ear. I decided to be interested by having my hand go around his neck and into his hair pulling his head closer to mine and then going:

"I WILL NEVER CALL YOU!" I yelled into his ear my other hand was on his chest and I pushed him again. The day ended without another incedent and I was ready to go home and eat dinner and go to bed.

I hope you liked it. I made it especially long just for you. I think you know you who you are. READ,REVIEW AND SUGGEST THIS STORY TO YOUR FRIENDS. PLEASE AND THANK YOU


	6. Stalking the new chicks

Seth P.O.V

I didn't know to much about that girl, G. After school, I saw a small girl 'bout 10 maybe 11 walk our to our school, wait and then when they, G and 2 other girls, walked out and up to her they began to walk in the same direction. I had an urge to follow them but, I had to wait for Brady, Collin and Embry 'cause there had been more wolf sightings and our parents wanted us to walk together for fear that if we walked alone, one of us would be eaten and never seen again.

My dad isn't as freaked out out as my mom is and like Sam Uley he keeps giving me strange, sad looks as if he knows something bad is gonna happen to me.

"C'mon you guys!" I yell at them, when they finally got to me I could barely see the girls, " I wanna follow the new girls and see where they live."

"Stalker much." Collin said and when I glared at him, he just smiled.

"Well don't you wanna find out. C'monI can barely see them now." With that I started running, aware of the fact that they had to follow me whether they wanted to or not. I was running faster than I thought possible, probably comes with the growth spurt.

After a while we'd caught up to them, we noticed that the houses were becoming more and more... I dunno... scares and less house-ish. I didn't realize I was talking out loud until Embry said something.

"Really, 'house-ish'. You came up with a word to describe these houses?" Embry questioned my made up vocab.. Before I could answer, there was a crunch and somebody, who was not part of the group, whispered" Sorry."

Then we all realized that the girls probably heard it to and we scurried into the forest hoping not to be seen. Our hopes were in vain 'cause the small one walked toward the forest and called out to us, "You know, boys, if you want to sneak up on someone: you should be more quiet."

We all came out grinning, well Collin wasn't grinning he was pouting, and we waved to the girls. The older ones had turned around to see who the small one was talking to.

"Oh, hey baby." When he said to the small one that I felt... possessive of her as if I were her older brother or boyfriend or something. I watched her face, it seemed to young to be able to change into a furious expression but it did. She smiled through it and said, "One; I am not yours or anybodies baby and two; I'm gonna murder you cheating, sleazy little boy." She ran toward him and lunged. Brady and Collin were the first to react and grabbed her and restrained her with some difficulty, it looked like.

"Told you she was fiesty." Um no you didn't tell us she was fiesty, I thought.

"Put her down." That turned out be a she scratched his face and punched him in the gut before her sisters, I'm guessing came and restrained her, then they started to scold her. I was holding in laughter 'cause she was like 2/3s of his height and didn't look to strong. By the look of dudes face and the way he was holding his stomach, she was strong.

"Avexia Jane Bruate-Theth." Said G.

"Yes, mother."

"You know better than to fight."

"I do," She feigned surprise "And I thought that you knew that actions speak louder than words." They started arguing for a second before the redhead who pushed me started talking.

"You.. have... a... BOYFRIEND!" Her voice was all quiet at the beginning the it became a shout. She sounded really happy and loud.

"What! NO! No no no no, I do not have a boyfriend, Emi. I'm 10 friggin' years old." 10 years old and she did _that_to a 13-14 year old. Oh My God. Eww that soo gross he called a 10 year old 'baby'. Ew ugh I'm gonna throw up. The guys seemed to be thinking the same 'cause they looked grossed out, too.

"Wait. How old are you?" Thank God someone asked that question.

"14 and before you start to think 'oh 14 and still in Jr High' I turned 14 over the summer and got held back in 5th grade for half a year. Oh my name is James Cockly by the way." James explained.

"Okay well ya know, James you should stay away FROM. OUR. SISTER! SICKO!" Emi or whatever her name was yelled. James flinched ,very slightly. Can't blame the dude. A 10 year old, man I cannot get over that fact, just beat him up and now he's being yelled at by her older sister.

"Stop yelling, you're all giving me a headache." The one with black hair spoke for the first time. She had a very gentle voice and was looking at the ground. I got the feeling that she didn't have great public speaking skills but, if she wanted to she would be fierce as the ocean during a tsunami.(this is sorta of a hint to her powers.)

Embry P.O.V

I cannot believe that we are stalking 4 girls and somewhat willingly. What was that?

"Sorry." I don't think that, that was someone was part of the original group.

I got this feeling that we were about to be found out and just before we were, we hid in the forest. A girl from the back of the group stopped walking, got something from another girl, opened it, used it, turned around and walked _right to the spot where we had been._

"You know, boys, if you want to sneak up on somebody: you should be more quiet." She sounded like she was teasing and teaching us at the same time. I came out grinning, shyly. I noticed that Collin was pouting, probably upset that he was caught by _a girl. _That was funny and so Collin.

"Oh, hey baby." When he said that Seth's face went all... protective and the little girls face changed into a furious expression. She smiled through it and said, "One; I am not yours or anybodies baby and two; I'm gonna murder you cheating, sleazy little boy." She ran toward him and lunged. Brady and Collin were the first to react and grabbed her and restrained her with some difficulty, it looked like.

"Told you she was feisty." Um no we just met you and you have said nothing to us except 'sorry', I thought.

"Put her down." That turned out be major mistake since she scratched his face and punched him in the gut before her sisters, I'm guessing came and restrained her, then they started to scold her. I was holding in laughter 'cause she was like 2/3s of his height and didn't look to strong. By the look of dudes face and the way he was holding his stomach, she was strong.

"Avexia Jane Bruate-Theth." Said the blond girl.

"Yes, mother."

"You know better than to fight."

"I do," She feigned surprise "And I thought that you knew that actions speak louder than words." They started arguing for a second before the redhead started talking.

"You.. have... a... BOYFRIEND!" Her voice was crescendo. She sounded really happy and loud.

"What! NO! No no no no, I do not have a boyfriend, Emi. I'm friggin' 10 year old." 10 years old and she did _that _to a 13-14 year old. Oh My God. Eww. Gross he called a 10 year old 'baby'. Throwing up mode kicking in. The guys seemed to be thinking the same 'cause they looked grossed out, Seth more than the others.

"Wait. How old are you?" Thank God someone asked that question.

"14 and before you start to think 'oh 14 and still in Jr High' I turned 14 over the summer and got held back in 5th grade for half a year. Oh my name is James Cockly by the way." James explained.

"Okay well ya know nice to meet, James and uh STAY. AWAY. FROM. OUR. SISTER! SICKO!" Emi or whatever her name was yelled. James flinched ,very slightly. Can't blame the dude. A 10 year old, man I cannot get over that fact, just beat him up and now he's being yelled at by her older sister.

"Stop yelling, you're all giving me a headache." The one with black hair spoke for the first time. She had a very gentle voice and was looking at the ground. I could tell that she didn't have great public speaking skills but, if she wanted to she would do anything to protect her sisters.

Collin P.O.V

We caught the sharp, little demon who _caught _us following her and her sisters? I don't know what they are to her, all I know is that I'm gonna ask the one with black hair out. Damn she's strong for how small she is. I flexed and so did Brady, we held her easily then.

"Put her down." We put her down and that was a MIS-TAKE, she kicked his butt before bondie, redhead and the one with blue eyes came and restrainted her.

"Avexia Jane Bruate-Theth." Blondie said

"Yes mother."

"You know better that to fight."

"I do." She was faking it, I could tell "And I thought that you knew that actions speak louder than words." They were at it like, down your throat and out your butt at it. Then the red head spoke.

"You...have...a...BOYFRIEND!" Ge-Zeus she's loud and apparently happy.

"What! NO! No no no no, I do not have a boyfriend, Emi. I'm friggin' 10 year old." WOW she did _that _to a 13-14 year old. Oh My God. Eww. Gross he called a 10 year old 'baby'. The guys seemed to be thinking the same 'cause they looked grossed out, Seth more than the others.

"Wait. How old are you?" Thank God someone asked that question.

"14 and before you start to think 'oh 14 and still in Jr High' I turned 14 over the summer and got held back in 5th grade for half a year. Oh my name is James Cockly by the way." James explained.

"Okay well ya know nice to meet, James and uh STAY. AWAY. FROM. OUR. SISTER! SICKO!" Emi or whatever her name was yelled. James flinched ,very slightly. Can't blame the dude. A 10 year old, I don't think I'll get over that fact, just beat him up and now he's being yelled at by her older sister.

"Stop yelling, you're all giving me a headache." The one with black hair spoke for the first time. She had a very gentle voice and was looking at the ground. I could tell that she didn't have great public speaking skills but, if she wanted to she would do anything to protect her sisters.

I didn't add Brady's POV 'cause it almost that same as Collins. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, my brother and cousins have been hogging the computer, They started a movie when I got on and they wanted me to watch since it was about food origins.


	7. Look at that we're being followed

**Okay I'm sorry if this story sucks eggs but, if you've stayed with me for this long you just either just to see what happens next or you like it. Either way you must love reading. **

Vexy P.O.V

After I got out of school, I walked to my sisters school, waited for them to come out, when they did we walked home. Even though this was very normal, I couldn't shake the feeling that we were being followed. A twig snapping behind us backed up my theory. I formed a plan to catch the people that were tailing us.

"Hey, Emi can I use your chapstick and compact mirror?" She looked at me funny, "What! You know I can't put anything on my face without a mirror."

""Yeah, I also know that you won't let me..." She started muttering incoherently about how I don't let her doll me up.

"Thank you." I didn't plan on actually _using_ the stick but, my lips were chapped so I applied some and kept the compact mirror open to look behind and try and find our stalkers. Bingo! They were, sadly, trying to hid in the forest. I turned around, walked to the spot where they previously stood and spoke" You know, boys, If you're trying to sneak up one someone: you should be more quiet."

I smile as they some out of their hiding spot. Most were grinning sheepishly, one was actually pouting, they waved at us.

"Oh hey baby." Baby, my dad used to call me that and he usually called me 'baby girl'. The way James called me baby reminded me of my father. And I HATED my dad. I felt my face screw up in anger, just for show I made myself smile even though I felt like ripping his tongue out and barbecuing it. Then I remembered that he had a freakin' girlfriend.

"One; I am not yours or anybodies baby and two; I'm gonna murder you cheating, sleazy little boy." I lunged for his neck, hands aimed for a nice scratch. Then I'm not flying toward him, I'm being pulled backwards. I'm not gonna go without fight, so I start kicking and jumping around with all my strength. I feel them straining to contain me. The back of my mind thinks this thought with pride and smugness.

"I told you she was feisty." By the looks on the other boys faces, that I could see, James hadn't told them 'I was feisty'. "Put her down."

Buddy, that was your second mistake; never put a restrained girl down, especially if she's mad at you. 'Cause for one thing she was goin' to getcha whether you liked it or not. And I did get him, I got him on a minor scale for me: just a scratch and punch to the gut. This time _my sisters_came and restrained me, no problem. Then they started scolding me. I'm thinkin' _'for what? A 14 year old prev has just called your 10 year old sister baby and your worried that she hit him.'_

"-Jane Bruate-Theth." G said

"Yes mother." I hoped my tone was patronizing

"You know better than to fight." I'm pretty sure that I did, I just didn't apply that little bit of information into my daily attitude adjustment schedule. Then I thought she was just doing this for show and smiled internally. This will be very fun.

"I do," You see along with being able to hear every thing that goes on inside Mother Earth, I can act very well,"And I thought that you knew that actions speak louder than words." We started arguing and in the middle of it, I realized that she wasn't putting on a show she was actually trying to _discipline me. _Moi, yours truly, the one, the only Vex 'round town baby. Emi started talking after the fact.

"You...have...a...BOYFRIEND!" Oh, God I cannot, well I can actually believe that she would say something like that. But, those particular words, almost made me deaf to hear them.

"What! NO! No no no no, I do not have a boyfriend, Emi. I'm 10 friggin' years old."I was staring at Emi, disbelieving. I couldn't see the other people around me. All I saw was( I just realized something saw is was backwards.) my sister, my deranged 13 year old sister, smiling at me with pure sisterly, over-done, joy. I felt sick to the very core of my soul. My backward, twisted, un-girlie, fight-'til the-end, boy-hating soul.

"Wait. How old are you?" G , the sister that never over looks any detail, asks. Thank Goddess that she did, I was ready to yell 'He's fourteen, FOUR YEARS OLDER THAN ME!'

"14 and before you start to think 'oh 14 and still in Jr High' I turned 14 over the summer and got held back in 5th grade for half a year. Oh my name is James Cockly by the way." James explained. Held back in 5th grade for half a year, really. Half a year.

Bianna P.O.V

Ewww, he's 14 and callin our baby sister 'baby'. What type of sick person does that? Oh yeah, sick 14 year old boys that don't know that she's 10. Well that explains it. I'm glad I'm the rational of the family. 'Cause I can hear Emi yelling at the poor naive boy. Whoa he's older than us. Never mind my sympathy. Go Emi, go.

Ow headache.

"Stop yelling, you're all giving me a headache." I'm surprised that my voice came out at all. I don't talk to much, meaning I don't speak my mind when I should and I get teased for not having a tongue but, those who do tease me get nice shock when I snap at them with stuff that G and Emi have taught me.

Emilina P.O.V

Oh, uh uh He did not just admit that he's 14 and he called my sister 'baby'. He's gonna get from me.

"Okay well ya know, James you should stay away FROM. OUR. SISTER! SICKO!" I yelled and he flinched. Great he should, I would've kept yelling until he did.

"Stop yelling, you're all giving me a headache." Great by 'we' Bio probably means me. The other were yelling, too. Maybe I was doing most of the yelling but, the others were yelling, too.

"Okay well nice meeting you guys. See ya later." Vexy is crazy, she doesn't seem to realize what just happened. Now she's telling us she'll see us at home, probably with a bag a chips or cookies in her hand. She's also gonna have the music blasting from our radio and she's gonna be dancing all crazy-like, pause when she sees us, then returns to dancing like nothing happened. See I know my sister so well it's like I can see her future or maybe it's my insane advanced planning skills kicking in.

Vex P.O.V

"Okay well ya know, James you should stay away FROM. OUR. SISTER! SICKO!" Emi. Woooo hooo, she's on my side now. James flinched ,very slightly. Good he should, girls are very scary when we want to be.

"Stop yelling, you're all giving me a headache." Bio spoke for the first time. She talked in ever gentle voice and was staring at the ground like, Oh that piece of dirt is very pretty. I knew that she didn't have great public speaking skills but, I also knew that if you got in her bad books[Get it, Bio likes to read and if you got in her bad bo... never mind] you better not expect her to forgive and forget like her character implies.

"Thhhhank you, Bianna Thalia Bruate-Theth for that. I am also getting a headache as you so call it." I flash her a grateful smile. She smiles back happy that the yelling has ceased.

"Okay, well nice meeting you guys. See ya later." I wave to them walking away. I don't wait for my sisters to catch up to me. They'll come when thay want and I'll be waiting for them at home with a bag of chips. Maybe some music and dancing.

**Hey there faithful reader. Sorry I'm not here to answer your call but, you know what to do at the beep. And if you don't it's continue this story and reveiw. _*beep*_**


	8. Dates and Warnings

**Oops I've been forgetting to put disclaimeron the previous chapters. Alright let's get this show on the road.**

**disclaimer: I do not and never will ownTwilight charaters as S.M will never own the Bruate-Theth sisters. So we're even. Take that S. Meyer.**

Seth P.O.V

"..gonna rip your testicles off your body,fry it, dip it in barbecue sauce and **EAT IT!**" Vex was yelling at Collin for something that he didn't mean(complete hormone over-ride on the system we call the human body) to do but, did that stop her. In a word: NO. Think you are confused now, just wait until I tell why she's yelling at my poor, trying not to tremble while looking death in the eye, friend.

2 Days before

Well it all started out like any other day in La Push high. Kids rushing to get to their friends before they had to go to class, teachers yelling at some who were running in the halls like 'ANIMALS! LOUD, SCREAMING, WILD, UNCONTROLLABLE ANIMALS!'. Here I was thinking why anybody would want to take the job without fully knowing that fact when they signed up for the job. We went to class,ate lunch, went to more classes and the bell rang informing us that the school day was over and the weekend had begun.

Then we were just walking when, Collin just leaves and is running to Brute-Thief sisters, we only call them that because they've managed to steal almost anything and everything from us. I'm talkin'(pedicures on our toes toes, tryin' on all our clothes clothes. couldn't help myself ;D) books, pencils, cellphones heck! even our homework.

So now he's talkin' to Bianna, she blushes, nods and he says something and walks back toward us. I glace back Bianna, she's jumping and screaming at the top of her lungs with her sisters doing just the same thing. She looks nothing like she does in school all quiet, shy and reserved.

Just shows how much I know about the female population.

"Did you do it? Did you ask her? C'mon man I gotta know." Brady was this(I'm holding my fingers a centimeter apart.) close to being on his knees and begging for an answer.

"I did and did you see her reaction it was like," He put on a horrible falsetto and continues" _Oh my God he's asking me out,_then," He changed his voice back"Wooo Hooo, I just got asked out by the most handsome guy in all of the land."

"Oh, yeah did he forget to mention that he's humble and that he reads little girl book." Embry teased

"What are you talkin' about he doesn't read 'em, he watches the movies." Being a guy is great, you can tease some dude and he laughs right along with you but, if you're a chick and somebody teases you, you get all offended and unsheathe your claws and get ready to rumble.

"Yup, I love Beauty and the Beast, and Pocahontas." We stopped laughing, shell-shocked as he looked at us with a serious face. I began to question whether or not he was gay or just kinda girlie. Then _he_ started _laughing_ at _us. _I give a somewhat shaky one 'cause that is not funny, I mean what if he was gay, what if he's been checking us out. Man that'd be gross. Wait, wait wait if he was gay then he wouldn't have asked Bianna out. I let a relived sigh out.

"You should have seen your faces." He tried to make one of our 'faces' but, he couldn't keep a straight face for long.

"Okay, all awkward feelings go to the past. So where you takin' her tomorrow?" Brady had a talent of getting over things quickly. I, sadly, don't and won't get over this until tomorrow.

"Movies, gonna let her pick and maybe dinner, if her parents okay." He seemed strangely nervous for a guy who has dated more than 27 girls before he got out of Jr. High.

Collins date his POV

I rang the doorbell, feeling nervous. I don't know what the rhymes-with-well is going on. I never, ever feel nervous on dates not ever. G opened the door smiling. Her face looked different, happy and nicer. Emilina was talking really loud to Bianna, I guess. Vex was standing behind G with a tight smile on her face, looking right at me. When she noticed me looking at her, she smirked, made her hand cross her neck, make herself look dead, snap her head up and points at me. I received the message loud and clear.

I forgot that when Bianna came into view, she looked great. Her usually straight hair had been curled, she wasn't wearing her glasses and her eyes sparkled with excitement. Her eyes kinda of looked like the ocean when it's calm and sun is shining. Emilina probably dressed her up 'cause she was wearing black skinnies, a purple top and white flats. And she had make-up on.

"Well, are you guys gonna go out on a date or are you just gonna stand there starin' at each other? Hmmm I would like to know." Vex interrupted my thoughts and made Bianna blush. I felt my face heat up too. "Well, I'm a-waitin'."

"We are going to go out on a date." I walked up to her and offered her my arm like, I had seen in old-fashioned movies. She took it smiling brightly.

Well since I couldn't drive, I had to choose between my mom or Embry. Needless to say I choose Embry. I was fervently wishing that I hadn't, 'cause he honked the horn impatiently. When we got to the car, 4 seconds later, and got in, he asked "Where we goin' love birds?"

I was silently wishing that when we got back from the movie and, hopefully, dinner, he turn into 'silent boy' like in school and would leave us alone.

The movie she pick out was sort of a violent/romance. Not what I'd expected her to pick. She said we could go for dinner and we ate at Panda Express. Again she surprised me by eating almost as much as I did. We talked alot, her parents never seemed to be around so I asked her about it.

"Oh well you know they work for an important company and travel around the country alot but, they stay in touch via e-mails, phone and chatting on Face-book. Our mom isn't around as much as our dad is but, she tries." She didn't look at me when she said that. Her eyes sorta roamed my face and the restaurant. I noticed tiny differences in her facial expression: her jaw was clenched, the joy was gone from her eyes and her pretty smile had vanished.

I suddenly felt scared, I mean if you were in the presence of a some-what angry girl, what would you be feeling. Totally hyped that that you just made a girl angry. I didn't think so. Well she didn't seem to want to stay here. So we left and just walked around for a second, waiting for Embry to pick us up.

She started chatting after a while, sounding just as happy before I brought up her parents. That aspect of the female population will remain a mystery to me for forever. And if you don't know what I'm talking about think about when your sister or mom is like really mad and just looks herself in her room, puts music on and an hour later *BAM* you've got a happy mama or sis. And if still don't know what I'm talking about it's: Mood Swings. A dangerous weapon to all man-kind.

While I'm getting over her just being plain chirpy, she says my name and I look at her, "Yeah."

"I thinking about hiking with my sisters next week and I was wondering if you knew any good trails." She looked at me intently, waiting for an answer.

"I um honestly don't know. You'll have to ask Jake Black or one of his friends." I told her

"You mean those walking, talking muscle masses," I nod, I felt a pang of jealousy right in my gut. "Their like the only people Emi talks about whenever she sees 'em: _Oh did you see so and so and look at his muscles_and blah, blah, blah. It's sicking when she does 'cause those guys are all probably older than us and have girlfriends. And I really can't talk to guys like that, they make nervous."

"Really you get nervous around some boys. You don't seem nervous now." I glance at her, she's looking embarrassed and shy again.

"Well ya know I've been around you all night and I've been talking to you and you don't make me as nervous as most people do. I'm comfortable with you." She explained and it was my turn to be embarrassed. Embry honked at us, when he finally found us wondering about. He drove us to her house and I walked her up to the porch like a gentleman

"I had a really nice time." I meant it too, she wasn't stuck up or stupid like some girls I had dated. I leaned toward her unconsciously

"I-I..m-me too." She seemed uncomfortable with me being so close but, hormones were raging through me and I kissed her. And it all went down hill from there. First, actually I made only one mistake: I got carried away. Most girls would have liked certain things that I was doing but, she pushed me away, anger and realization burning in her eyes. _Realization of what_, I wondered.

"Vex was right, this is a pity date isn't it? Ugh, I can't believe that I'd believed your lies. You probably gonna tell everybody at school and I'm gonna get teased and if you do that. Ha I'm about to tell you what I'm gonna do to you." I was drowning in the ocean during a storm. The storm being her anger and I was in the ocean of her words. She opened the door to her house and slammed it shut.

"Great." I groaned to my self, wallowing in self pity.

Monday, Collin P.O.V

Great, I have to see her. Today unless I get sick or something, which would be a waste since I'm already at school. So I was basically waiting for Bianna and her sisters to kill me. I knew they would kill 'cause Vex _showed _me they would. I knew I shouldn't be scared of girls( I had to make someone a sexist pig) but, I was. Shaking in my hypothetical boots.

To my surprise, they didn't kill me the minute they saw me. They just glared like they were trying to burn holes through my flesh and bone. The day went by fine no threats or anything. The school bell rang and usual Iwalked outside, waiting for my crew. Then I saw Satan in the disguise of a 10 year old girl, with murder in her eyes. My only coherent thought was _'Oh God help me.'_

Vex found her sisters and started begging them to let her do something. Well after 3.2 seconds of doing that she came at me, a ugly grin on her face. When she did reach me, I was desperately trying to put distance between us. I tried talking to my friends and it seemed to work. I relaxed just a bit, when there was a sharp pain in my left leg. I grabbed it out of instinct, making myself at least half a foot shorter. I felt a small hand grab the front of my t-shrit and yank me around to see Vex.

"If you ever make my sister cry like she did last night or do anything that she didn't want to do, I'm gonna rip your testicles off your body,fry it, dip it in barbecue sauce and **EAT IT!**" She was yelling at me like there was no tomorrow for me. I finally noticed Bianna for the first time today and she looked like, like well crap. Her eyes were red around the edges, her outfit was wrinkled and dirty and she was scowling at me.

I felt a hard punch to my gut and realized that Vex was still standing there. Gez-Zeus she's strong. But that was it, that was all she had in store for me:a warning.

I had a feeling that if I came more than 5 feet closer to Bianna than necessary, I would get so much more than a warning.

**Yeah, sorry if it's short but my mom has me on a time schdule and I have to get off at 8. Hoped you liked it anyways you know what to do at the beep _*BEEP* _**


	9. Great Date sracasm intended

**sorry i haven't updated in a while but, i stayed up until midnight and guess what my mom caught me. so i've been banned from the computer at home but, i can use the computer at the library. **

**Do you think that if I, tomboy19, owned Panda Express or Twilight. Ha what am I talking about, I don't own diddly squat. That was the disclaimer and this is the story:**

Bianna P.O.V

My day was going good, I hadn't been teased or anything and we hadn't gotten any calls from Vexys school so she hasn't gotten into any trouble today(yet). I was surprised that we still hadn't gotten a call from her school by the end of the day and she was standing there at our school, smiling sort of like an angel. We were starting to walk home when I felt someone tap me on the shoulder, I turned to see Collin Waer

"Hey, Bianna. Can I ask you a question?" Collin asked

"You just did." I said, sounding so un-like myself.

"Uh- I mean a different question." He sounded kind of embarrassed. I felt my cheeks heat up for him, slightly.

"I know what you mean. Shoot." Wow I haven't stuttered once, I should write this down later it's like a world record.

"You wanna go to the movies, you pick. And ask your parents if we can go to dinner." HE sounded as if I had already agreed to go out with him. And I did, in my mind. Oh dear Goddess, how red are my cheeks right now? I bet that here so red that you can see them from outer space.

"Oh u-h s-sure."Well there goes my world record. I am pretty sure that my 'parents' are going to say yes since my 'mom' is G and 'dad' whoever wants to play him for the week.

"Cool, I'll pick you up at 4:00 tomorrow." He left me to turn around and see my sisters with ginormous, outrageously happy, ear to ear grins on their faces

"I was just asked out on my first date." That sentence was made out of squeals and girl-ish-ness, I started jumping and laughing and so were my sisters. We started 'dancing' in the general direction of our house and ended up lost, giggling like idiots.

"Are we lost?" Vexy asks between giggles, I loved it when she laughed, she looked her age without a care in the world and it took a lot to make her laugh so we had to appreciated her tinkling giggles while it lasted.

"If we turn around and go left we should be home in like, 5 minutes." Emi had long a go gotten rid of her hysterics and was now probably creating my face and outfit for _my first date. _Just thinking about put a smile on my face.

Date Night

I was standing in the bathroom while Emi was doing my hair and make-up. I was wearing Emi's purple Goodwill bought shirt, my black skinny jeans and Emi's white flats. Notice that I'm wearing most of Emi's clothing since I do not own anything-What's the word- fashionable as this. Vexy walked into the bathroom, which by the way is kinda small and I was getting the beginning stages of claustrophobia, with her brow furrowed and lips turned down in a frown. (that rhymes, cool.)

"Bio, would you be mad if I said something that might make you want to cancel this date." That was so out of character for Vexy, she never thought about other peoples feelings. She just said what ever was on her mind and did whatever she thought was appropriate for situation.

"Well, kind of but, if it'll make you feel better to just get it off your chest. Shoot." I should be re-named Bianna Patron St. of Emotions since I will probably die thinking of somebody else's emotions.

"Well I think this a pity date and Collin is going to try and take advantge of you." She said it very quickly and didn't look at me. I think she did that 'cause she knew it was my first date and didn't want to hurt my feelings.

"Well if that happens, you have my permission to give him the warning not to do again, 'kay." I saw the familiar glint, the demonic one, in her eye.

"Oh that I will, my dear sister, that I will." Crackling maniacally Vexy left the room seeming more herself than before. Emi looked at me making a face like, _why'd you tell her that?. _I shrugged knowing that Vex'd do it anyways, permission or not.

"Well now that she has ruined your happy date vibes, I must resurrect them with a prep. talk." Emi looked at my face which must have looked panicked since she continued quickly" Or I can just say all the great things that can happen during your date."

"Okay continue, Emi." I nodded at her.

"Well for starters he could open the door for you, he could tell you that you look great or stare which is equivalent, he could let you pick the movie and a million other things that I cannot mention since I cannot think of anything else. But if he does try to take advantage of you, just push him off and yell, it'll scare the heck outta him." She winked at me and I winked back.

_Ding-dong_

I heard someone open the door and greet Collin, I really hope it wasn't Vex. I walked out of the bathroom and into the hallway. Collin just stared at me and I stared him. He was wearing faded jeans, a white button-down with silver stripes and the same shoes I saw him wearing yesterday.

"Well, are you guys gonna go out on a date or are you just gonna stand there starin' at each other? Hmmm I would like to know." Vex interrupted our staring feast. I felt my face heat up and noticed Collins' face did, too. "Well, I'm a-waitin'."

"We are going to go out on a date." He walked up to me and offered his arm. I took it and felt my face muscle's relax into a smile.

I guess since he couldn't drive and having your mom drive you on a date was out of the question he choose an obnoxious friend to drive 'cause he honked the horn impatiently. When we got to the car, 4 seconds later, and got in, he asked "Where we goin' love birds?"

I looked at Collin and his eyes were closed and his was muttering to himself. He opened his eyes and I looked away, trying to look like I hadn't seen him do that. We got to the movie theater quickly and his friend-Embry- all but, pushed us out of the car.

As I picked out this violent/romance movie I'd been wanting to see, I watched his expression and I don't think he expecting me to pick that kind of movie was great lots of blood and since the girl was resistant to the boy there was lots of love/hate goin' around. We went to Panda Express and he looked surprised that I could eat as much as he could. Well when you eat less than the recommended amount of calories a day, you tend to eat a lot went you can. Amidst all our chit-chat he asked about my parents. I sighed inside and explained our intricate lie designed to fool others.

"Oh well you know they work for an important company and travel around the country alot but, they stay in touch via e-mails, phone and chatting on Face-book. Our mom isn't around as much as our dad is but, she tries." I didn't look at me when she said that. My eyes sorta roamed hisface and the restaurant. I noticed his eyes were a hypnotic black-ish grey with brown flecks.

I clamed up for a minute and didn't notice that we were outside and that my mouth was about to run itself right off my face.

"...hiking would be soo much fun don't cha think, I mean you get all that exercise, fresh air and you don't even notice that you're getting all that exersice 'cause it's soo much fun." I'm talking about hiking and how much fun it would be. Me the girl most opposed to exercise and would rather spend all day inside reading.

"Collin do know any good places where we could hike. Collin, hello."

"Yeah." He looks at me, well down at me since I'm 5"1' and he's like... whoa hypnotic eyes.

"I thinking about hiking with my sisters next week and I was wondering if you knew any good trails." I kept lookin' at him, waiting for an answer and to hypnotized by his eyes to do much else.

"I um honestly don't know. You'll have to ask Jake Black or one of his friends." He told me. Wait who is he talking about...Oh those guys.

"You mean those walking, talking muscle masses," He nodded so I continued. "Their like the only people Emi talks about whenever she sees 'em: _Oh did you see so and so and look at his muscles_and blah, blah, blah. It's sicking when she does 'cause those guys are all probably older than us and have girlfriends. And I really can't talk to guys like that, they make nervous."

"Really you get nervous around some boys. You don't seem nervous now."He glances at at, I feel embarrassed and shy again. I probably look like I feel.

"Well ya know I've been around you all night and I've been talking to you and you don't make me as nervous as most people do. I'm comfortable with you." She explained and it was my turn to be embarrassed. Embry honked at us, when he finally found us wondering aimlessly around. He drove us to my house and he walked her up to the porch like a gentleman.

"I had a really nice time." He was getting way too close for comfort.

"I-I..m-me too." I was seemed uncomfortable with him being so close but, before I could say anything he kissed me. And it all went down hill from there. His hands went down to my hips and up to my waist two times before I pushed him away, feeling angry at him but, more angry at my self for believing this no - good - hypnotic - eyed - piece - a - crap.

"Vex was right, this is a pity date isn't it? Ugh, I can't believe that I'd believed your lies. You probably gonna tell everybody at school and I'm gonna get teased and if you do that. Ha I'm about to tell you what I'm gonna do to you." I yelled at him like there was no tomorrow and ya know what there might not be a tomorrow a any other day for him. I finished theoretically kicking and screaming, un-lock my door and slammed it shut.

G, Emi and Vexy were waiting for me to tell them how perfect the date was and how much a perfect gentleman Collin was, come to think of it he was a perfect gentleman until the end when his true intentions had been haistly revealed. Instead of doing what they wanted me to do, I broke down and started stuttering out how the date went and how it went down hill.

Monday

I.

Feel.

Like.

Crap.

I probably looked like crap too. My eyes had almost swelled shut, I was wearing the same clothes I'd been wearing for the past day and I was scowling a way at anybody who just looked at me funny. Un-surprisingly he-who-will-be-killed-later stayed out of my way, which is impressive since we had lunch and three classes together. Huh maybe skipped or maybe Vex got to him and was holding him hostage. Hip, hip, hooray. Hip, hip, hooray. She better out do herself this time 'cause if she doesn't, she'll just have to let me do the honors.

The day came to a close with the final _Brrrrrrinnnnnnng!_and all the students and their teachers left this place to go home and eat with their families. I, on the other hand, will be laughing my head off like a maniac while my devil in disguise of a sister told me the horrific details of Collin's demise.

Vexy walked up to us, as usual, and she asked an unusual question.

"Can I do it now?" I knew exactly what she was talking about and was nodding before she finished.

"Fine." G and Emi sighed together. Vexy grinned and waltzed away. She walked up to Collin and he tried hiding and talking to his friends but, his tacktics didn't work 'cause Vexy just kicked him in the shin, grabbed the front of his t-shirt and got right in his face. He paled and his eyes bugged out for a second. I could hear every word that Vexy was saying and was sure that she had practiced at school and that is the reason we did not any calls today.

"...dip it in barbecue sauce and **EAT IT!**" She finished that beautifully perfect example of how to scare a boy with a solid punch to his stomach.

I didn't feel bad for Collin. I stopped scowling to smile. And today I would not forget what he did but, I would forgive him since his thing-y would get ripped off if I didn't.

Today I made myself a promise: No male would ever take advantge of me ever again.

**do you love it. do you hate it. do you have any suggestions. if you do, ya know what to do. R&R please.**


	10. TGFOLTAGTR

**well, my punishment has been lifted and I've been on the computer for hours and did this when i got tired of reading DracoxLuna fanfics. **

**disclaimer; i will never ever own twilight or Embry or Collin or Brady(starts sobbing UN-becomingly) or Seth(i think my eyes are gonna fall out) Well enjoy( blows nose loudly in very worn hankie) the chapter name wouldn't fit in the box thing- Their Gone From Our Lives That's A Good Thing Right.**

Embry P.O.V

Well a couple of weeks had gone by and those Bruate-Theth sisters haven't done anything to Collin. He is so relieved, let me tell you. I still don't know why but, I keep tabs on everything G does. One of those tabs told me that she hasn't been in school for 2 days.

I waited, force of habit, for Seth, Collin and Brady at the stairs. I would've gone home without them but, Collin challenged Seth to a video game tournament and I might've grown attached to these guys. Plus, it'll be funny to watch Seth whip Collins' behind.

We were kinda waiting for Emilina and Bianna to come out of the front doors but they never did and Vex never came to the school. We started walking to Collins house and I started wondering out loud.

"Hey did you guys notice that G, Emilina and Bianna weren't at school today?"

"Yes, Sherlock Holmes, We did notice." Brady snapped

"Thanks, miss. By the way, is it your time of the month?" I snapped back. Brady blushed in reply and the guys snickered.

We were almost at Collins' house when Seth made a detour and we were suddenly going in different direction. _WTH_, I thought.

"Dude, we were almost at my house. Are you scared that I'm gonna beat you? Huh? Huh?" Collin was in 'macho man' mode.

"No. We are going to a place that you'll know when we get there." Seth was way too... I don't know 'go with the flow' to something like this with a really good reason.

T_I_M_E_J_U_M_P

We were standing in front of a little house, if you can call it that. It was more shack like than anything. The roof was sorta caving in, the windows were kinda broken and the front door had a hole punch through it. All of those faults were not as noticeable as the loud neon green paint that covered every surface.

"Where are we at?" Brady asked for the 18th time. I am not joking.

"Bruate-Theth manor." Seth was probably expecting somethin' else entirely.

"Well why are we here?" Brady is really in a grouchy mood today.

"I wanted to see if they were home or not. And by the looks of it, they haven't been here for a while." Seth was in 'decetive' mode and was checkin' the place out like it was a crime scene or something. He kicked open the door and walked inside, yelling" Forks P.D. Your house surrounded, come out quietly and nobody will get hurt."

I looked at Collin and he looked at Brady, who looked at me. We shook our heads. Seth walked out, looking disappointed.

"Well, they ain't home." He told us something we figured out the minute we walked up to the place.

"Thank you, now can we go back to our original destination so I can kick your ass at video games?" Great Collin was picking up on Brady's attitude.

"I need to go home, guys. Bye." Nothing was worth following these guys around, waiting for them to make another hare-brained decision and repeating the whole scenario over and over. Besides I've got better things to do than worry about 4 girls, right?

Seth P.O.V

"Cool, I'll see you tonight, Jessica." Uh-huh I oh yeah just humm-hum got a uh-huh date oh yeah. I was doing some sort of jig in my mind and I was humming. I'm so gonna brag about this (what he's 14) to the brute sisters and the morons and co. I hope their here today. Theybeing the brute sisters 'cause I seen head or tail of them for a while and I was getting a little bit concerned that they were all sick or something.

I walked outside expecting to see Vex walking up to my school ready to inform us that her sisters are sick and that they want to see us. Some what fornatelythatdidn't happen 'cause I've got a date with Jessica and I'm pretty sure that if Vex asked me to do any thing I would say yes. Don't know why, I just think I will if she does.

We got tired of waiting and started walking to Collins house, why you may ask. I gonna beat Collin in a video game tournament he challenged me to. My thoughts were rudely interrupted by Embrys crazy babbling.

"Hey did you guys notice that G, Emilina and Bianna weren't at school today?"

"Yes, Sherlock Holmes, We did notice." Brady snapped

"Thanks, miss. By the way, is it your time of the month?" Embrysnappedback. Brady blushed in reply and I snickered with the rest.

We were almost at Collins' house when I made a detour and we were now going in the direction of Bruate-Theth manor.

"Dude, we were almost at my house. Are you scared that I'm gonna beat you? Huh? Huh?" Collin was so gonna get it when I kicked his sorry,ugly butt at whatever game we were gonna play.

"No. We are going to a place that you'll know when we get there." I do know why I'm doing this, I just haven't figured it out yet myself.

T_I_M_E_J_U_M_P

We were standing in front of a little house, if you can call it that. It was more shack like than anything. The roof was sorta caving in, the windows were kinda broken and the front door had a hole punch through it. All of those faults were not as noticeable as the loud neon green paint that covered every surface.

"Where are we at?" Brady asked for the millionth or trillionth time.

"Bruate-Theth manor." I was expecting something totally different like a huge obnoxious house painted a light beige or pink.

"Well why are we here?" Brady is really in a grouchy mood today.

"I wanted to see if they were home or not. And by the looks of it, they haven't been here for a while." I was curious and was checkin' the place out. I kicked open the door and walked inside, yelling" Forks P.D. Your house surrounded, come out quietly and nobody will get hurt."

Wow, it's actually kinda homey in here. Homey with a slight feel that nobodies actually been in the house for a couple of days. I scoped the place out: every room was deserted and everything was completely stripped of anything that might be valuable. What the hell did they do to this place. Whatever they did their gone now.

"Well, they ain't home." I informed my impatient friends.

"Great! Thank you, now can we go back to our original destination so I can kick your ass at video games?" Great Collin was obviously on his period like Brady.

Great. Their are gone. The Brute evil sister have gone from our lives for forev-ah. Notice my sarcasm, things were fun when they were around. Exciting, even. Vex was pretty funny, Bianna had a way of making all of us seem stupid, G makes Embry look social and Emilina was... well Emilina.

And-besides the fact that they stole almost everything we own- they were really cool and weren't like other girls. I'm seriously gonna miss 'em. Oh, great I sound like an over-emotional teenage chick. Must come with having an emotional wreak of a sister. I swear she can go on and on and on about how she and Sam were 'totally in love' and that 'they aren't doing drugs, people just don't understand them like I do' and all that crap.

Well, whatever I have to just forget all of them and move on with my life, right?

Brady P.O.V

Never thought that I'd be feeling this bad about them moving away. It didn't occur to me that I might actually miss them. They were consistent pain in our rear ends. Always stealing our stuff, threatening to beat us up for stuff we didn't mean to do and among other things. But there it was me missing those little devils. I got angry with myself and that mood sorta leaked out and into my entire being.

Now, get this Embry starts yapping and I'm getting tired of it, so when he asks a rhetorical question. I answer him.

"Yes, Sherlock Holmes, We did notice." I snapped

"Thanks, miss. By the way, is it your time of the month?" Embrysnapped back. I blushed and heard laughter.

We were going to Collins' house for some reason unknown to me and we're almost there when Seth changed course and we were going in the direction of I don't know.

"Dude, we were almost at my house. Are you scared that I'm gonna beat you? Huh? Huh?" God I wish they would all just shut up right now.

"No. We are going to a place that you'll know when we get there." I will walk home in 2 seconds if the place we're going to is complete and total waste of my time. Turns out it wasn't as it turns out it was 'Bruate-Theth manor' as Seth so stupidly put it.

"Well why are we here?" I was really trying to control my anger and sound civil but, apparently it ain't happenin'.

"I wanted to see if they were home or not. And by the looks of it, they haven't been here for a while." Seth waltzed around the place and kicked open the door and walked inside, yelling "Forks P.D. Your house surrounded, come out quietly and nobody will get hurt."

I mentally rolled my eyes and looked at Embry who was looking at Collin, who looked at me. We shook our heads. Seth walked out and informed us about the obvious.

"Well, they ain't home."Great now can we leave.

"Great! Thank you, now can we go back to our original destination so I can kick your ass at video games?" Nice now two of us was grouchy. And now I know why we were going to Collins house.

Collin P.O.V

Well, I am going to beat Seths' sorry ass at the one game I'm good at: Video Games. I know, I know video games right but, I know for a fact that I spend more time at home playing video games than Brady 'Potato Couch' Reaw. I kinda didn't care about whatever Embry and Brady were talking about but, it got interesting and I was listing.

"Thanks miss. By the way, is it your time of the month?" I started gaffing along with Seth. Almost there. Almost there. Almost there. I kept repeating the same words over and over in my mind to stop myself from yelling at them to hurry up and run to my house. Almost-where are we going? Why are we not continuing on with our journey to my house so I can beat you, Seth?

I'm beginning to question my sanity.

"Dude, we were almost at my house. Are you scared that I'm gonna beat you? Huh? Huh?" I spoke my thoughts in a more aggressive way.

We arrived at some tiny house or shack that was painted an obnoxious and loud green. I thought Seth ws going to kill us all and trap us in there when Brady asked moodily "Where are we at?"

Seth's reply"Bruate-Theth manor." Okay let's get one thing straight this place is not and never will be a manor unless somebody bought it and ran it over with a bull-dowser and built an actual manor on top of it's ruins.

"Well why are we here?" Man, Brady really needs to get some sort of something for those mood swings of his. While I'm worriedabout Bradys little 'problem' Seth is gallivanting 'round the place and kicking doors open and screaming at the top of his lungs.

Maybe I'm not the only one losing my mind. All of us must have been thinking the some thing 'cause I looked at Brady, who looked at Embry and he looked at me. When we were done staring at each other we shook our heads. Seth came out of the shack and told us they ain't home which didn't a genius to figure out.

Well, I guess G, Emilina, Vex and B... I can't say her name even now without thinking about how she reacted that night. I still feel bad about it, I mean a lot of girls liked that stuff but, oh no not her and I just had to get carried away with the one girl who didn't like that kinda stuff.

"Great! Thank you, now can we go back to our original destination so I can kick your ass at video games?" Now I was the grouchy one. This day just keeps getting better and better.

**Any suggestions, anybody they're welcome. I guess it's kinda obvious who's paired with who but, I want people to guess who ispaired with**** who Okay well i need to ask first. can any of you guess who is paired with who? Okay thanks for reading and you know what to do at the beep. _*BEEP*_**


	11. Our Lives and Other Stuff

**I do not own Twilight or any of the boys S.M created. I just created this story 'cause i kept fantisizing that I would end up with one of these guys cause they were single and I thought it would be cool to be inprinted upon.**

Vex P.O.V

I think I'm on a roll today. I beat that dude and him oh let's not forget Mr. You're just a girl and I'm gonna beat you cause I'm a boy. And I beat the dude who was all huge and muscly. Yeah have super hu-woman strength is awesome. Oh hey remember me, Avexia Jane Bruate-Theth. You know, the chick who likes to threaten and beat boys at their own game for no good reason.

The lunch lady's been lookin' at my table for a while and I think she's getting suspicious. Well to bad I'm rakin' in a good amount of money (almost 50 bucks) here and she can't tell I'm 'soliciting' money from these 'poor kids' they gave me their money out of their free will and stupidity. I mean c'mon I do this almost everyday and they still don't get the message. The janitor still doesn't get it, either.

School authorities aside, my life is great. The fuzz hasn't been on our tails-maybe 'cause they aren't smart enough to figure out that we move around a lot or because they just got board of trying to find us-I beating every male at school at arm-wrestling and my mystical powers are starting to make sense now and the lunch lady made chicken nuggets andmac' 'n' cheese today.

On the down side of my life my body is beginning to change and I absolutely hate it. I mean all my clothes are boys and loose goose but, it still feels funny and we have to go to the _*shudder*_bra section almost every time we move. My sisters, ya know Bio, Emi and G those weirdies that went through the same exact thing I'm going through at the same age. (11, I know a pretty young age but, some start growing younger like, 8-9 younger.) I beginning to understand why some chicks are so darn unhappy with their appearances, they need to shove off because 'cause growing in certain areas is not a walk in the park when you're 11 and all of your friends are boys and older than you.

Well it's easier to deal with if you punch Jake or Remy or who ever is staring at you in the stomach and glare. Hard. With evil eye. Yup that's the way to go. And if you do it repeatedly, they'll get it sooner or later. The harder you punch the sooner they'll get it.

Nonsense and boys aside, after moving away from La Push we did what we're best at: we steal. I mean we got a lot of practice from those boys from La Push. Seriously though I think Bio misses them more than she should. I think out of all of us she should be missing _him _and his crew the least. Well that's just my opinion.

I wonder how their lives are going. Good I hope for Seth and Embry and Brady. I don't wish that a _lot_of bad things happen to Collin just that he never finds out the meaning of true love and it rains on all of his birthdays, that's all. If I had to go back somewhere when I'm adult, I'd go back to La Push.

Well I hope this has caught you up with my personal feelings of how our lives are going.

Emi P.O.V

_Dammit, Vex_, I thought _You gotta stop with this stupid business thing. I don't care about how much money you made. The teachers are gonna notice and you're gonna get us kicked out of school, again._

_Don't care._ She thought back _It just means we get to move, again. I don't like your tone, young lady. And where'd you pick up on that language, well whereever you picked it up from you can't go there anymore._

I glared down at her, she stared right back at me a exasperated look on her face. Her face. If I could just get some make-up on her she would look like a child model. I slipped out of my grouchy mood, happily planning a devious plan to trick her into wear make-up and girlie clothes. I felt my scowl melt off my face and it was replaced by an ear to ear grin. I don't know why I try to stay mad, it never happens.

Hello, 'member me. Emilina Lily Bruate-Theth. You know the always happy and persistent one of the bunch. Nothing anybody does will make me stop from doing what I want to try. Take this one time for example

_*Flashback*_

_"NO!" G said, her voice firm and parental " We are not going to try and sky-dive. We don't have money for it. We don't even have money for next week."_

_"But, it's free," Not true but, I'd been steal-saving money for weeks and it sounded really fun "Besides we're only going to be like, 20,000 feet in the air and there gonna be a bona fid sky-diving expert up there with us. Plus, we jump over a field of dandelions. Dandelions! The softest flowers in the world. And there's a lake right next to it, we could go swimming after-wards." I'm exaggerating this story to it's limits. We were not going to land next to a lake, it was an airport._

_"Well, where are we going to get the money from," Those 10 words and I knew: we were gonna go and sky-dive_

_"I've been saving money for a couple of weeks and Vex is getting some from people with her cute little face and her pity stories."_

_"Oh uh-uh you are not using my money for something we won't and can't continue." Vexy was so cute and smart for her young age of 8 but, that mouth got in the way of some of my plans. Like now. _

_"But Vexy we might like it and you never know until-GIVE YOUR MONEY KID YOU DON'T DO ANYTHING WITH IT AND I'M YOU OLDER SISTER AND YOU WILL RESPECT ME BY **GIVING ME YOUR MONEY!**" I was huffin and puffin a way. _

_Then Vex started laughing, fell on the floor and continued laughing until she crying. When her laughter dimmed, she still giggled and in between she spoke" Respect- takes in a gasping breath- anybody you know -giggle- that's impossible-another breath-for me to do." _

_*End Of Flashback*_

I'm getting depressed by remembering that memory. Any-a-ways Life for me is just peachy, I've got three boys begging to go out with me and the police haven't been following us as much as they did before. G isn't as goth as she was she wears a bit of pink once every blue moon, Bio talks to a handful of people but, I get so confused with Vexy. I really don't care if she only has guy-friends but, if I see one more of those little dip-sticks look at her funny or at her chest again I'm gonna get all over-protective and big sister on them and tell them to go find some other little _beep _who was stupid enough to believe their _beep _and if you touch my sister you little _beeps_ I will personally make you lives so _beeped _up that _beep _will seem like an attractive option.

Moving away from La Push has brought some sort of emptiness inside of me like, I miss it or it's inhabitants. I do it's just that, that feeling hasn't gone away and it's been a year since we've moved away. We not going back 'cause the people there will recognize us and if our parents aren't there, their bound to get suspicious and call the cops.

Other than that my life is perfectly fine.

Bio P.O.V

Hey, hey ,hey. Wow that sounded weird coming out of my mouth. I don't say things like that, it's more or less Vexy's thing.( I know I keep bring up Vex alot but, I find it necessary) My life feels pretty good but, every time I think our lives are gonna be okay something happens and we end up moving somewhere with people who act a-OK but, are really cruel and make sure before you leave you know that fact.

Stop thinking about it. Stop thinking about it. Stop thinking about it. Stop thinking about it.

I don't know how many times I've told myself that since it happened. Even though that it happened almost a year ago, I can't _let it go._ I still feel his warm hands on my sides, his soft lips on mine and I still feel the pain it caused me if I think about it enough. I feel the tears well in my eyes at times but, I blink them back and try to forget and I do.

I don't know why I still think about it, I should move on with my life and be happy that we're not gonna back there anytime soon.

Besides that minor disturbance in my life, it's going great. I'm getting good grades, I have sweet understanding friends and my family is the best. The economy is getting worse so houses are getting cheaper and cheaper so that means we can get one with a roof that is fully intact and with unbroken windows and a working lock.

I would have wanted to stay in one place for at least a year but, parent/teacher conference is the main and one of the only reasons we move. If we found a place that didn't care if we had parents or not we would stay but, a place that didn't care if you had parents really makes those warning bells in your head go off. Whatever.

I wonder how their doing down in La Push. Why do I keep thinking of them? I shouldn't but, I do. I bet my sisters don't think of 'em. I bet they don't think of us. I bet they really didn't care about us. I bet they didn't even notice that we left. I...I...I'm doing a lot of betting and betting is bad. OhmyGoddess, what's gotten into me. Did I drink or eat something with something in it that's making me slowly go crazy?

I don't know what else to say so, Bye.

G P.O.V

Can't believe that Vexy did that. Wait now that I think about it, I can. She bet the entire male population in her school that she could beat them at arm-wrestling. Crazy little weirdo. Of course she could beat them at arm-wrestling, she could beat the football team at actual wrestling. And the weight lifting club and wrestling team and the gym teacher. Just think about what I can do. I bet you're wondering about how we can do of this stuff. It's simple really. We have powers. There kind of limited though, we have to be near the thing that we feel a connection to.

I feel most connected to fire and Bianna' leaning more towards water. Emi is more airy and lighter than the rest of us so it fitting that she feels drawn to wind. Vex might act like she's crazy but, underneath that she really grounded and loves to walk around bare-foot so she likes the earth more.

I know it sounds crazy but, you're reading this out of free will and can stop any time. I ain't gonna try and stop you.

Anyway, those powers extend to super strength, which make us faster. We're really not that different from you. Oh and we can telepathically talk to each other but, that's really not that special most girls can do that anyways. See not so different.

Why do I even try to fool myself?

Of course we're different. We can talk to freakin' elements, we can beat grown men at wrestling and we just happen to be able to talk to each other telepathically. Who's fault is this? I don't know lemme ask my mom or my dad... wait my mom is dead and my dad ditched us. Can't really Google this either. I've been hearing something about people who powers too but, the public is persecuting them like the Romans did to Christians.

On the other hand, I really miss La Push and the nice people there with expection of one that I might forgive if he gets the guts to apologize to my sister. The gut-less boy I'm talking about is Collin Wear. I liked hanging out him and his friends-Embry Call, Seth Clearwater and Brady Reaw-when we lived at La Push. And when things we sorta looking good, we had to move, again like usual.

I guess it was good for Bio but, I miss those huge and still growing buggers. Man they were huge, I use to wonder if they used a steroid or a growth stimulant. I'm 5"8' and that's pretty dang tall but, the 14 year olds were 5"10'. They were all lanky but, sorta of strong looking in a weird way. Embry was the only one who was filling out with actual muscles and stuff.

Do I sound like a boy-crazy, hormonal 16 year old girl? 'Cause I am, FYI.

Do I need to say anything more about my life?

Didn't think so.

**Wooo Hooooo. By the way, ya know how I mentioned Vex's and Emi's middle name Bio's is Thalia and G's is Julianna. Two chapters in one day, I feel really good right now. Suggestions, anybody. Don't hold back on me. Well, there's nothing else I can say. So do what you cha do at the _*BEEP*_**


	12. Werewolfism and Everything Else

Brady P.O.V

One year has gone by and I've completely forgotten what happened with those girls. I don't even remember their names. Yup, I don't. Wasn't it Binky, Gina, Alexia and What Emily. Ohh, Emily's house, I'm so hungry but, then again when am I not. I could use one of her muffins or anything she makes right now but, I'm stuck at school learning crap when I could be a wolf running through the forest feeling powerful.

Did I forget to mention that I'm a werewolf and I don't need a full-moon to transform, just to be pissed off? Oh I did I'm sorry, well I'm telling you now. Here's all the info you need

When I was 13( like barely a week after those chicks left), I started growing so fast that I was stronger than 2 full grown men in 5 days. I noticed that I'd been feeling hotter and hotter (inside and out).

1 week later: I got really mad at mom, ran outside shaking, feeling uncomfortably hot, and in like 4 seconds I was a wolf and there were voices in my head. Voices I didn't recognize but, that sounded familiar. Sam Uley was the first I recognized, commanding Jake (I assumed Jacob Black) and Seth ( I was freakin' out at the moment and nobody was explaining anything to me, they were all just tell me comforting things. Which was pretty useless, now that I think about it since I wanted to know what the heck was goin' on and why I had fur all of a sudden.) to go and find me and bring me to Emily's place.

Well after I phased back and got over the embarrassment that I was naked, we went to Emily and Sams' house. Sam found me a pair of cut-off jeans and explained that the myths were real. I thought he was crazy and told him so and he came back with "Well is there any other explanation why you changed into a wolf?"

"No" I replied, ready to start sulking and pouting when I realized that I can turn into a werewolf.

And after that my life wasn't all that bad expect that I have patrol and if I don't take off my pants before phasing, I'm stuck in wolf-form begging someone to get me a pair.

I love being a werewolf. I always feel so powerful and free. It's one of the greatest feeling in the world. I guess there are some down sides of this whole thing like, if you're a wolf and somebody else is too you can hear everything their thinking and visa versa. You don't have any secrets from the pack. It bugs me sometimes but, you get use to it and learn how to block some of your thoughts.

Oh I haven't re-introduced myself have I. Hi My name is Brady Reaw.

Collin P.O.V

'Sup y'all. Don'cha 'member me, ya know Collin Waer, the greatest dude of all La Push. You remember what I had said to you about Sam and his pack of foot-licking bozos, well I take it back. Their actually really cool dudes who just had a secret to keep. And they had to share that secret with me, sooner or later.

Sooner is how it happened.

Well, 'bout a week or two after the devil sisters left I real pissed at some dude for no reason, began to feel like someone had turned on an oven inside of me, started shaking ( the dude had two pennies to spare and rub together 'cause he ran the minute I started shaking) and after like 2 maybe 3 seconds of this I felt my bones crack, my skin stretch and finally with a feral growl for me I became something I didn't know of.

Then the voices filtered in and I instantly recognized some: Sam Uley, Brady, Embry and Seth. My mind whirred, trying to figure out why the heck I could hear them, why they kept this from me and why the heck could smell myself. I tried to calm myself and think about some question I could ask them if I ever got out of this form.

_Dude, just calm down and we'll come and get you. Could ja think about where your at for a second before you calm down?_ Seth asked/ explained to me.

I complied and 3 minutes later I'm standing, naked at the edge of a parking lot. Embarrassed, I fled into the near by forest where 3 wolfs were waiting for me. A sandy one, one with dark grey spots and another with red/brown/black fur. They all howled, in usion. And right before my eyes they transformed into naked friends. They calmly walked behind a couple of trees and came out in cut-off jeans.

I stopped breathing and they noticed and told me to let it out. I obeyed and rapidly sucked in more air.

"What the heck is going on!" I demanded "And I expect a full blown explanation." And I got exactly what I asked for an explanation. Albeit a crazy explanation but, an explanation all the same. I accepted this all so quickly that they looked surprised. "What?"

"You're not having any trouble digesting this, you're not having any doubts or anything." Seth was the one who looked and sounded doubtful.

"NO not really, I've always kind of hoped that the legends were real and here are my dreams coming true. It's like going to Disney Land, only my dreams are really coming true." I was trying to sound as if being naked wasn't uncomfortable but, it was getting difficult and breezy.

"You know not to be rude or anything but, CAN SOMEBODY GET ME A PAIR OF PANTS!" My irritation and uncomfortableness got the better of me. They glanced down and noticed for the first time that I was naked.

"Sure, buddy. I hope you don't mind not wearing underwear." Seth said. He magically pulled a pair of pants out of thin **( or thick. 'member Unnatural History.) **air and handed them to me, I pulled the on faster than I could have been imagined. I looked at them for an explanation.

"Werewolf thing." Brady shrugged it off like it was nothing special.

And that my friends is how I became a werewolf. My life is peachy-keen and I've got a date tonight with my awesome girlfriend,Yolanda.

Shoot! Got to get ready bye.

Embry P.O.V

I cannot believe that me becoming a werewolf didn't happen sooner. I mean Seth changed at 14 and Brady and Collin at 13 and I'm almost 17 now. How is that fair? You tell me. Well, I just wanted to get that out of my system 'cause I would have started ranting and it would have been so random.

On the other hand, werewolf-ism is pretty cool. There are a ton of perks like, super-human senses and strength and ultimate hotness. But like in every deal there's something totally messed up with it. We can hear each others thoughts in wolf form and if we get angry about anything we could transform and that would be really really bad 'cause this whole thing supposed to be a secret from everybody.

On a happier note, before I became a werewolf, I began to hang out with guys my own age. Two to be exact: Jacob Black and Quil Ateara. I guess I drifted away from Brady, Collin and Seth 'cause they almost stopped talking to me. Well I really wasn't worried about it at the time. I hung out with Jake and Quill and one day we figured out why Jake stopped hanging out with us.

We headed over to Jakes' place and he wasn't there so we strolled over to his garage and we were stunned at what we saw.

A brown haired girl, hanging out with our friend, who looked some what depressed but recovering. I immediately felt shy and un-talkative, Quil on the other hand not so much. **( Okay I forgot how the scene goes so I hope it sorta reminds you about how the original goes)**

"Oh, hey guys. Bells this is guys and guys this is Bells." Jake introduced us. Quil put his hand out and said "Quil Ateara Jr."

Bella shook his hand and I think he flexed his biceps. Dork. I turned shyly said my name to Bella. She acknowledged me awkwardly. Jake told Bella to go wait outside for a sec and when she went outside, we began to tease him and you know what he did. That bugger attacked us. We duked it out for a sec before he threw us out saying "If you guys set one toe on my land tomorrow..." He left the threat hanging in the air.

And that is how we met the Vampire Girl. See she used to hang out with vampires and they moved away, so I guess that's how her heart or something got broken and she started hanging out with us were wolfs instead. But, I didn't know about all that stuff when we met her, so it was mystery as to why she was hanging out here 'cause she never did before.

Anyway I got patrol in a couple minutes and another thing about being a werewolf, you never get enough sleep. Hardly a wink. What with all the patrols, trying to fit school in and your personal life and if there's a leech runnin around, you don't even get to _look _at your bed until it's caught/killed. Crap there's my que to go wolf. Catch ya later.

Seth P.O.V

When my dad died, I felt so angry. Why'd it have to be him? Why couldn't death claim somebody else's dad that already saw them graduate high school, get married and have kids? Why did it have to be my dad? I never told anybody about how I felt when he died, I mean I cried and everything but, not alot of people know how I really feel. Not even the pack or Edward. Lemme tell it wasn't easy keeping it from them at times but, at other it just sorta faded away from my mind and nobody found out about it.

I got off track for a second, well I got mad when he died and I turned into a wolf. It felt great, my mom knew and took my dad place with the Elders but, it just wasn't the same. I mean his death was what made me go wolf but, if I'd gone other wise it would have been so cool to tell him about it.

My personal feelings aside, werewolf-ism is pretty awesome. You get super-human strength and you don't look like skinny little kid, you actually fill out. Your senses are enhanced, you can pretty much see, smell, hear and feel anything within 100 ft. **(I'm just putting out guesses but, if you know the real answer tell me 'cause I'd like to know.)**And you look older, psychically I look at least 23-24 but on the inside I'm still am immature 15 year-old boy.

_Immature I am, immature I be and if you don't like what you see. Go and be a B somewhere else pleeeeeaaassse_. Hey, that sounds catchy. Hmmmm-mmmmm- hummmmm-mmmmmmm- ummmmmmm-pleeeeaase. I think that'll be _big _hit with immature kids, maybe if I could just get a few hours and some music sheets **( ya know if you say, sheet really fast it sounds like a bad word and you already knew that don't say anything rude please). **I could something going here, if I had the attention span and the time.

You see I can get off track just as fast a train whose tracks had been pulled out from underneath it. I could do this whole song thing but, it'll probably crash and burn within 2 minutes. On to more important matters like, Embry dumped us (his friends before they even knew he was alive. oh God I sound like a girl) for those guys, who turned out to be real cool dudes but I should stop changing the subject, and ya know what we just stopped talking to him for a while. That while was 5 weeks, 3 days, 7 hours, 58 minutes and 23.4 seconds.

Yeah, I can't believe I recorded that either.

Any way, being a werewolf has just brought mw closer to my friends and to people that I'd judged before I even got to know them. I really like hanging out with Jake, he's my idol for now. He's happy and doesn't look at the down side of things. I pretty much like that right now but, it could use some improvment. Well good-bye, my friends.

**I hope Seth was sincere 'nuff for all of you. I trying to keep them close to what S.M decribed their charcters to be, well Seth and Embry. Collin and Brady are up to moi. Suggestion are welcome. You know what to do after the *_BEEP*_**


	13. We're Movin' Back, Baby

**Okay so I skipped 2 years. I know a long time but, I kinda wanted to get the story going and the imprinting happenin'. Oh yeah I own Vexy, G, Emi and Bio and the plot but, I do not (sadly) own any of the boys mentioned but S.M does. Here you go**

Emi P.O.V

"S'okay, where we gonna move next. And let me remind you that we cannot go back _anywhere._" G put emphasis on the last word even though we all knew we couldn't go back.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I vote we got to L.A. Hmmm, anybody wanna second that motion. C'mon I bet there are a lotta cute guys-all tan, muscular and tall-there." Vexy would make a great sales woman, she's already got me sold on going to L.A. Ah, I can already feel the suns glare on my somewhat pale skin. Oh and the guys aspect might be a minor contribution, too.

"Um, G I really really miss La Push. I wanna go back and if you guys don't wanna go, I can go alone if I want to!" Whoa, I've never heard Bio talk like that in my life. She's the sweet, understanding, caring, I'll-put-you-first type of girl. This was totally out of character, I think she's being possessed by an evil demon. Oh Goddess, I should stop hanging out with Vexy so much, _her_ crazy ways are rubbing off into me and I'd like to keep _my_ crazy ways intact, thank you very much.

"Bio, you know we can't separate from each other. Think about what it'd do to _us_. Think about what it'd do to _you_. _We have to stick together_." I could see right through G's tough act, beneath it I saw she was pained that Bio would even _consider_ going somewhere without us. Lemme tell you I was hurting too but, I knew that if Bio made up her mind to go, she would go. There's no stopping her. I guess we all have that trait, wonder who we inherited _that_ from.

"Bianna Thalia Bruate-Theth, you cannot go alone and you know we cannot go back." G was starting to get firm but, Bio was standing her ground.

"Then come with me, we could change our names. You don't know why I want to go there and besides if I told you, you wouldn't understand." Bio was sounding more and more like Vexy by the second.

"Well tell me why you want to go back, I'll try to understand. We can go back if you just tell me why."G was really trying here, if one of us disagreed she would just ignore us and we would have to go because she wouldn't hear any of it. I think she was making this effort because it was _Bio_ talking, the girl who could stay quiet during any and everything.

"I just have this feeling-a pull if you will-to go back. It's like I need to be there, the reason I don't know but, it feels like if I don't go I'm gonna miss something really important and I'm gonna regret it." I could totally relate to what she was feeling, I'd been getting similar emotions. I wasn't sure if I should have brought it up but, I don't think it would've gone this way. It would have been squished, squashed and completely destroyed before I got 2 sentences out.

"A pull. You _need_ to be there. Really important. Regret it." G was repeating those words like she was talking to 5 year old who just told her a lie and she knew the truth. "Enlighten me on this, please."

"It feels like I knew somebody there and I need to meet them again. I know it sounds crazy G but, I think we all need to go there. We've gotten so out of touch on how the whole teenager thing works. We act like adults more than we need to, have you forgotten that we could be adopted or fostered or something to where we wouldn't have to fend for ourselves all the damn time!" Bio's voice was raising and it sounded so different from her usual soft and airy tone.

"Excuse me but, you've seem to forgoten how we got this way. An ADULT did this to us. An ADULT put us where we are today. An ADULT made us grow up into the people we are today. And I'll be damned if I step into another ADULTS house and have to be told what to do." G's voice was shaking but, it didn't raise... for the most part.

"Excuse ME but, you've seem to forgotten that we could've gone to a relative or the police to report the ADULT that did this to us. But, NOOOOO we have to survive on our own, we have to do everything ourselves and WE HAVE TO RAISE OURSELVES!"

"Clam down you two. Can we just sit down and work this out?" Another surprise to my day, Vexy acting like the peace-maker. Wow this day is just Topsy-turvy. Next thing I know, G's gonna be declaring her love to Justin Bieber and I'm gonna be goin' Emo. Oh I don't think I'll look good in black clothes.

"Why? She asked where we _wanted_ to go, I answered where I _wante__d_ to go, she doesn't like the answer. Why should I have to talk about it? We should go 'cause I know all of you are feeling that feeling too. And tell me that you're not and I'll know you're lying 'cause we talk about La Push more than any other place we've been too."

"That is true, G. We do talk about L.P a lot and most of the time we sound as if we miss it." Okay I just talked for the first time since this whole thing started. I did miss La Push, those caramel colored boys and those sweet people that gave us food all the time.

"What's going on here? Why are all of you ganging up on me, huh? I've always kept you guys safe and you do this to me." She sounded sad but, don't let that fool you we're all bona fide actresses. And since we are all actresses, we all came to an understanding and acted in sync.

We gave her our top notch, most perfected, very best puppy dog faces. G sighed, the first sign that she's caved.

She grit her teeth (yet another sign) before saying this "Fine, we can go but we can't tell anybody our real names or anything about us." She started pointedly at me.

"What!" I knew exactly what she was talking about, I was just playing dumb to buy some time to think of a good lie.

"You know what." G looked absolutely exhausted from our argument.

"You should go take a nap, you look tired G." Please, please distract her.

"What?" Yes, score!

"A nap, yeah. I think you should too. It'll be good for those bag under your eyes." Oh Goddess, I didn't mean that and I'm gonna regret it by the looks of the steam coming out of G's ears, literally. See that's her power, no not steam, Fire. It really doesn't match her since she's all mellow all the time and doesn't get mad to much. It's like Vexy's case; she can get mad over nothin' and throws a hissy-fit. Guess what her element is? It's Earth, calm and ever mellow Mother Earth.

It's crazy.

Vexy P.O.V

Well that argument was...ah interesting. I brought me up to speed as to why the heck I was longing to go back to La Push. 'kay I have more important matters to speak to you about. Like, why... how in the world could Bio talk like that. It's was like an older version of me.

"YOU, GUYS BETTER BE PACKIN' 'CAUSE, WE'RE LEAVING IN THE MORNING." G called to us from outside, filling the rusty contraption we call our transportation. How do I know this? Let me tell you: I can kinda see where people from their vibrations. **(like in Avatar)**I guess it's like a sixth sence of something.

And before you start thing that we're all powerful beings, lemme tell you that we're not. We just have.. hang on let me list it out for you.

Super-strength, hearing, eyesight and touch but, it's barely above average. Hahahahaha! Oh yeah, just call us All Powerful Overlords. I can see an ant more than 35 ft away from my face! G can pick up a 135 inch television set without breaking a sweat. Emi can hear somebody's heartbeat from 25 feet away. Bio could feel somebody touch her while she was sleeping like the dead.

Emi's more or less a mind reader.

Bio is kind of an expert on everything to do with liquids, naturally.

G can tell how every fire in the world was started by just looking at it.

Well, I told you what I can do.

We can do more but, where would the fun be in telling you everything at the same time? I've just finished packing my 2 backpacks. All I need to do now is pack my _stuff. _Ya know how I told you about my growing, yeah well I think it's done and I'm a 4"10' ft and a freakin' B cup at 13. I guess it was gonna happen sooner or later.

It just had to happen sooner.

It does have it's perk though like, people think I'm older and I can get a job to help pay the bills and stuff. But, it's like a personal bubble breaker. Nobody respects my need for a personal space. They think I like to be touched all the dang time, well I don't. It makes me uncomfortable and apparently some people don't know how to use a bar of soap and water 'cause their hands are sticky sometimes and it's gross.

Well anyway, I've got to go and pack up the stuff from the bathroom. Uhgg!

G P.O.V

I. Cannot. Believe. That. Bio. Could. Talk. Like. That.

She's usually my peace-maker, the one who can make Vexy calm down enough to talk about whatever she was ranting about. I can't believe that she would even say she was going to go somewhere without us. That right there just broke my heart. And the fact that she brought the we could be adopted means she was thinking about that, too. I still can't believe she would even consider the word adopted 'cause that means if we did do that we would be separated and wouldn't see each other until we were older.

I'm really hurting inside, that she would blame everything that's happened to us on me. _I_ never killed our mom, _I_ didn't leave us alone in this world, I didn't do anything except keep us safe since _I_ was _10 years old_.

But, still we could have gone a relative and told them at least but I have a feeling that if we do go to a relative that they'll just tell us we have to stay, we can't survive on our own, we don't know what we're doing and blah blah blah, yak-die yak-die yak and a whole bunch of other stuff that we've obviously proven we can do.

Ah, there's the exit. I made a sharp turn to the left so we could enter La Push in my rusty, beaten up car. I wonder if our old house is still standing, doubt it that thing was ready to fall down before it was made. There should be somehouses that are abandoned here.

"Are we there yet?" Vexy just asked the age old question.

"Yes we are. And if you don't like to keeping a look out for an empty house we could sleep in, we can sleep in the car... together." They shut up and kept a look out. Works every time. You can practically hear their eyes open in surprise and horror.

"Oh, oh, oh look look look that's our old house." Emi was jumping up and down in the back seat, making Bio look uncomfortable with their close proximity. " And it's empty, let have a look dearies." Goddess, why must I be the only sane one in my family. I do go to our old house because I wanted to see what happened to it.

We were driving down a familiar path when, in the middle of the road, there was a big ol' gray wolf walkin' around lookin' like he owned it. I screeched to a stop, barely an inch away the creature and you know what he does I'll tell you what he does, he just stand there, looks at us and blinks and _then_ he runs into the forest.

"Gez, what up with his size? He was almost as big as our car. Are they giving these animals steriods?" Vexy was totally worried about the wolf or wolfs that might populate this area. I know a shocker right? Underneath all that rough and tough, she really cares about the enviroment. Must be part of being one with nature.

"Can we just go to the house and forget a 'bout it?" Bio was still kind of in a bad mood and was letting it show loud 'n proud.

"Sure. Okay, Bio can you quit with the 'tude please? We're in La Push, we're going to our old house here and we're going to high school." I didn't care if she didn't talk to me for a month, she just needed to go back to how she was before.

Oh, there's our house. Talk to you later.

Bio P.O.V

I love this feeling. Ya know that feeling you get when you stand up to some one. That sense of pride and accomplishment. I love that feeling. It felt _SOOOO _good to tell my family how I felt about La Push and why I wanted to go back. I can't explain how I really fell about this place but, if I had to put my emotions into words, I would say that I feel complete here like everything is alright and we don't have to go anywhere 'cause the people here would accept us for who we are and that we don't have parents.

We're pulling up to our old house and I'm surprised to say that it look pretty much the same. The roof still sags, neon green is still it's shade (even though it's fading) and the windows are still half way broken. We could fix it up better than we did last time since we're stronger, faster and smarter this time. And we have more money this time, too.

"Wow, can you believe that it's still standing after all this time?" Emi had this amazing ability to point out the obvious. Of course it's amazing that this old building is still standing!

"Yeah it is, isn't it?" Well, we're all just question asking happy aren't we. That was a rhetorical question.

"Why are we asking each other all these questions? There pretty obvious answers." Vexy and I only have one difference: she says the sarcastic remarks she thinks up.

"We were asking out of wonder, Vexy. No need to get snappy."

"Well if there's no need to be snappy, why do _you _sound snappy?" Alright! This whole speaking up thing is coming more and more naturally now.

" 'Cause I'm tired and want to go to BED." No yelling, just heavy emphasis and tiredness.

"You know what now that you mention it, I do feel a wee bit tired." I could tell by just looking Emi's face that she was telling the truth. Vexy was sort of swaying on the spot and her eyelids were drooping. My mind was perfectly awake and only took milli seconds to think.

We kicked the door open and walked into our old rooms, said good-night and passed out. Well they did anyway, I was too wired on the fact we were back at La Push. I felt the need to walk some where and remembered First Beach. I snook out of the house and ran all the to the beach. I was panting, sort of, when I got there. I looked around and blinked at the beauty of the simple scene in front of me.

The moonlight danced on the waves, making the water glint gaily, there was a slight breeze that made the trees sway like Vexy, salty flavors wafted in with the breeze enticingme forward. I couldn't resist the smell that made my mouth water or the fact that I was alone with the ocean and it's delicious scent. I wandered forward, taking off my shoes and socks in the process, I felt the sand between my toes and shivered because it was cold. I was walking all the way to where the water could touch my feet. It felt so good to have it right beneath my soles, I could hear some of the stories that I've seen many times before: how the Titanic sank, some shots from Jaws 1, 2 and 3, the major oil spill, and a few others I don't recognize.

Now, you'd think that at 11:34 p.m the beach would be utterly and completely deserted, right? Wrong, I hear laughter and hoots of joy ringing though the air maybe coming from the other side of the beach. The curious cat inside me makes me wonder over to the to the sound, now the coward inside me makes me hide in the trees, barefoot, so I don't have to look the people I'm spying on in the eye.

I've been spying for a good 10 minutes when a somebody stands up and _walks right over to where I'm hiding! _I freak and start running deeper into a forest I don't know, efficiently getting my self lost. Scared, oh my Goddess I'm lost in a dark forest bare-foot with no idea how I'm gonna get outta here. I wanted to go back to where those people where but, you know being scared makes everything important and/or useful in your mind disappear. Meaning; I have no clue as to where they are and where I am.

I try calling my sisters (crazy I know but,what was I supposed to do) and possibly some crazy old sicko. When I think all hope is lost (2 minutes-2.4 minutes tops), I hear a deep voice calling out like an angel. I start calling back, then stop after realizing that I could be calling my death forward by a few decades, _then_I stop worrying about _that _'cause I remember that I can beat up 2-3 men at the same time. A man 'bout 25 or 26 mysteriously appears right in front of me and look up and almost fall on my butt in doing so. Gez he's tall like past the 6"5' mark indefinitely.

"Who are you? What are you doing walking alone in the forest?" He sounded torn between amusment and irritation. I think about his questions for a sec and answer.

"Bianca Thruth de Brute. And what does it look like I'm doing? Of course I'm walking alone in the forest! Do I look like I'm pickin' strawberries?" Oh Goddess I shouldn't have said that. He shaking now and gritting his teeth,telling himself "Calm down, calm down. You can't hurt her, she's an innocent." Ever so slowly the shaking stops and my fear retreats into the back of my mind until next time.

"Sorry, I'm just sorta scared and this the forest is so dark 'n scary." It really wasn't that dark and my eyesight sorta helped, I just had to play all human for this giant.

"Don't tick me off any more, it's all right though. Come on lemme take you back to the bonfire." He put a hand on my shoulder and led out of the forest. The closer we got the edge, the more I could hear the laughter and cheerfulness. We broke through and a lady, maybe 20-23, gets up and walk over to us and says " I thought you were on patrol. Wha- whose's this?" Ah his name is Paul and he's police officer.

She so about to say 'what's this', _what so I look like lady_, I thought,_ a monkey.__No_of course not moron, Imma kid your boyfriend_ found in the forest and I'm hungry and you guys have food, so gimme some. _I couldn't say that of course, so I put on my 'hungry, desperate and scared' act.

"He f-found me in the forest. I-it was so dark and I-I kept hearing noises a-a-and I was so scared. I was ready to scream when you husband found me." See if you stutter, add more than enough 'so's and assume that the person who found you and the first person to get up are married you can get anything you want from unfortunate folks.

"Paul's not my husband, he's my boyfriend." She sort of looked depressed by that fact but, nevertheless she said 'boyfriend' and 'Paul' with something special. I was not worried about her life, I was worried about my growling stomach. As if on cue, it growled. Perfect timing.

"Excuse me, but do you guys have any food." Polite always works and they soon fell under my irresistible charm. They some how managed to salvage some food for me from the table that looked empty to me but, I ain't complaining.

"Oh my Goddess, these cookies are the best I've ever had in my life." That was the only thing I've said so far that wasn't a lie. They were delicious, it kind of melted in your mouth to form a chocolate puddle for you to swallow. I think I just polished off a least 10. "Mm-mm, that was nice thank you. I'm gonna go home, is that okay?" Why did I ask that, of course it's okay if you leave just as long as you say thank you.

I was there for at least a hour, and during that time I found out eveybodys name and status: Rachel is Paul's girlfriend,Sam is Emily's fiance, Jacob is with Nessie, Jared is Kim's boy, there was a little girl named Claire who looked very attached to a man named Quil, Embry, Seth and Brady were single. A warning to me was that they kept asking if they knew me. I sure as heck knew who they were but, they didn't need to know who I was.

"Alright Bianca, do you need someone to walk you home?" Rachel asked, she was so nice and she told me some of the legends and I found them to be very interesting.

"No, I can can findmy way home from here. Thank you, again." I got up left my new friends, I found my shoes and socks, slipped them on and walked home to enjoy whatever time I had left over for some much needed and blissful sleep.

**Well what do you think? Is it so bad it's good or is it just bad? Tell me via reviews and suggestions. Well you know what to do at the _*BEE_****_P*_**


	14. Imprinting

**Alright IMPRINTING season has arrived. It took me forever to the feelings for the boys right, 'cause I want it just right ya know. And you know when you read imprinting, you get a butterflies in the pit of your stomach. i hope this give you butterflies... Oh by the way i don't anything mentioned but, the plot and the sisters. And I'd like to do something I should have done a while ago. I'd like to thank my reviews and readers.**

**Wolfie96**

**TALA. AKA .WOLF**

**Loverofgoodstories27**

**McSteamy Lovin**

Seth P.O.V

I was walking down the hall with my arm slung around the hottest chick in school, Clarissa who was talking one ear off and her group was yakking my other ear off and I was getting tired of them yapping my ears off.

While they were doing that, I was thinking about Bianca from last night at the bonfire and the pull that I'd felt towards her. Actually I was multi-tasking by thinking and looking around the the hall which was nearly empty, except for a few people. One of those people was a tiny girl punchingher locker and making dents in the metal. She stopped when her fist almost went through the locker door. She looked around frantically for witnesses, saw us, her eyes widened, seemed to remember the code, opened the door and pushed the dents out.

I stared at her 'cause the second her eyes her bright, forest green eyes found us, I felt a hot, glowing warmth inside me grow until I felt hotter than usual. She glanced back at us, we were still walkingsteadily towards her. Why would this.. this.. Goddess look at me or anybody so unworthy to look upon her beautiful face that was craved by the angels of heaven above. I had a sudden urge to throw Clarissa off my arm and rush to her side and promise with everything I had to protect, love and care for her. I knew why I was thinking these things. I could describe it to you in one simple word: Imprinting.

_I had imprinted on a girl I don't even know._

"What are you staring at?" Clairssas' nasally, valley girl voice** [sound familiar]** brought me out of my thoughts and into reality. She followed my line of sight and screamed with mirth "The new girl!"

"The new girl is me!" Her yell was muffled since her head was in the locker, digging around for a book. Her dark brown head of hair popped out, talking "My dear, how old are you? Hmmm. 14-15. That means you are basically new here, too."

She cocked her head to one side and made her eyes wide. 'Innocent' written all over face. She looked so innocent that even if she did do something bad right in front of me, I would believe that she didn't do anything if she pulled that face.

"Okay, if you're just gonna stare," She looked straight at me [my heart started thumping wildly] and her voice trailed off. She stared for a second [ I was gonna have a cardiac arrest if my heart kept all this thumping up] and said with doubt in her voice "Seth Clea-naw and who ever you are. Well, okay bye."

She knows my name, oh yeah she knows my name. Wait, BYE what does that mean? Like Good-Bye. No, no, no, no come back I don't even know your name. I felt like running up to her and grabbing her by the arm and just wrapping my arms around her, knowing she'd be safe there.

Her steps faltered for a second and she turned around to smirk at us.

"Dude, you really shouldn't say that type of stuff to a girl with one under your arm."

As she was saying this, Clarissa was screaming this right in my ear "What! How could you? I thought you..you..you said. UUGGGGHH! I HATE YOU, SETH QUINTON CLEARWATER. You're just a _beepin' _player and I'm gonna make your life so _beeped _up then I'm gonna murder you in your sleep. After that I'm gonna rip your God_beep _heart out and sauté it and eat it." **(okay where the beeps are just insert your favorite curse word or what you think I was thinking)**

"Hey, if you so much as touch him I swear you won't be able to follow through that stupid plan of yours!" My perfect angel was threatening people. No, no, no what if she got hurt, it would be because of me. I couldn't let that happen, I was the one who was supposed to be doing the protecting not the other way around. I looked back my not-yet-named-future-wife and she was almost shaking, her eyes were darkening and her hands were curled into small fists.

"Whoa, you guys don't fight. Okay you short chick, name?" Clarissa's friend... Janie I think, was a genius. Now I didn't have to ask my little Goddess her name.

"Alexia Brute de Truthe and you are..." Alexia, for some reason it didn't fit her. It sounded close to what her real name was but, not quite.

"Janie, Seth, Clarissa, Gloria, Shelly, Monet, Le-Le and Fantasia." She pointed to us as she called our names out. Alexia's eyes stayed on me and I got the feeling that she was sizing me up since I was the only boy here. I didn't mind though, she was looking at me!

"Why are you still in school, aren't you like 24 or something?" I could ask her the same thing, she looked barely tall enough to pass as a 5 grader. Clarissa had long ago taken her arm out of mine and had started pouting but, she snatched it back and said, "How dare you, you little slut. If he was that age I wouldn't be going out with him would I?"

"First of all hun, if you're gonna be callinganybody a slut, it's you. Second, I'm pretty sure you'd be dating him regardless of his age just as long as he looked like that. And that is why you should call youdelf a slut." She finished her explanation with an exaggerated twist of her heel, throwingher hands in the air and leaving. As I watched her go a pain right in the middle of my chest grew and grew until it became almost unbearable and I shook Clarissa off by tell her that I had to go to the bathroom.

I followed her scent to the cafeteria and there she was talking to Brady, looking amused and ready for a fight.

"...murder me and whenever somebody try's to do that, it...well... let's just say it doesn't ever go the way they expected it to go." Who. Tried. To. Murder. Her. If she didn't kill them, I will find them and kill 'em for her. Heck if anybody touched her and she didn't want them to, I would kill them. Wait, forget that last line, if anybody but me touched her I would kill them. I had never understood why the guys were so protective of their imprints but, I guess it was because I never had _her. _

Before I could stop myself, I was on the other side of the cafeteria talking to her in a unconsciously deadly tone"Who tried to murder you?"

"Well, there was that dude-what was his name-oh yea Harry or Henry, his sister Jenifer or Genvieve, that guy from Alabama and that pimp from San Diego. Does that answer your question?" FOUR PEOPLE TRIED TO MURDER MY ANGEL, MY SOLE PURPOSE FOR STAYING ALIVE. My entire body started to rock with massivetremors. "Whoa, dude are you okay. And how in the world did you hear that? Why are you followingme around? 'Cause this is the second time we've meet today and both times you look totally and honestly... enchanted or something by me and it's starting to _creep _me out!" I creep her out. I'menchanted and alway will be.

She'd walked up to me, grabbed my shirt, yanked me down to her size and was gazing into my eyes, making me forget my anger. She was so close but, so far. She should have been pressed to me with no room between us. I should have been holding her by the waist, lifting her up to my height. Again I thought we should have switched places so I looked like I was prince charming and she was the one falling madly in love.

I guess I'll just have to roll with whatever fate gives me. Until, ya know, she lets me be prince charming.

Collin P.O.V.

God, I cannot believe that that my mom didn't let me go to the bon-fire last night. I was totally bummed about it, which was weird 'cause any other time I would have been ecstatic to catch up on sleep. But, noooo I just had to be bummed for strange reasons unknown to me.

The door of the class opened, interruptingmy thoughts (though that was completely forgiven in the next two seconds) and there stood the most beautiful girl in the world. Her stunning, ocean blue eyes roamed the room and meet mine for a mille-second and I felt a snap followed by another and another until a million snaps had taken place. Those snaps indicated my love for food, TV, my pack, my family, myself had been replaced by a new, never ending love for the girl who stood in the doorway.

I knew I would do anything to keep her safe and happy and do anything that she asked me, even if it was deemed impossible. I knew I could do it for her. I watched as she floated to the teachers desk and heard her speak to Mr. What's his name.

"um- Hi Mr. Tranher. Mrs. Jergat told me this was the place to go and my sister told me it was in the other direction. Hang on 5..4..3..2.." Instead of saying 1 she mouthed it and pointed to the door, which opened for the second time in four minutes and in walked or strutted a red-head, who saw her sisters pointed fingers and scowled. They continued the convo with the teach, who told them to sit at different tables.

Guess why today is one of my absolute favorite days in my life.

She had to sit next to me. Okay she didn't look like she wanted to sit next to me, that bugged me, but she was sittin' right there. In arms reach. Perfectly safe from any harm. I could put an arm out, engulfing her in a loving and warm embrace. It'd look weird though but, she would probably feel just right tucked underneath my warm arm. I wasn't paying the teacher any attention, I mean would _you_ if _you_ just found your _soul mate_. I don't think so, buster. Or missy. So I guess it wasn't a surprise that he scared with a "Mr. Waer, are you paying attention to class or do I have to move Ms. Brute de Truthe so you can focus."

Her face flushed. My face flushed. The entire class gaffed, giggled and LOL'd in sync. I swear Mr. Tranher was smirkingon the insideas well as he was on the outside. I got mad at Mr. Tranher for ruining my stare fest. She looked at me and my heart did a 180.

"um.. Mr. Tranher if it's alright with you, I could share my notes with..." Remembering that she didn't know my name shocked me into reality, since her voice sent my mind to day-dreaming.

"Collin Waer and you are?" I tried to put on a smooth confident voice but, apparently that didn't happen 'cause my class began to laugh, again. I began to shake with the anger I was successfully repressing until now.

"Bianca Tabitha and y-you know my l-last nam-me. A-are you o-okay?" She put a hand on my arm and it sent a shock through my body, Zea'sing my tremors. She must have felt it too 'cause she snatched her hand away as if I'd given her a static shock. My arm still tingled from her touch.

"That would be fine Ms. Brute de Truthe. Make sure that this doesn't happen again, you understand?" His tone rang with authority and plain bossiness. We noddedour heads and he walked to the front of the class to continue his lecture 'bout... I felt a tug on my shirt sleeve. I looked down to see Bianca looking _up _at me. Her widebeautiful blue eyes held me and everything, except her, around me dissapeared.

"I-if you w-wanna meet at F-first B-b-beach, I can s-show my notes t-there." First Beach the place of our first date, then we would go back and I will propose to her there and we will take our kids there.

"Is this like a date or firmly school related?" I wished with all my being that she'll say 'Of course, my love, it's a date. I knew from moment I laid eyes on you, I had to go out and we shouldn't keep secrets from each other. Meaning you can tell me anything like if you're a werewolf, I won't freak out. We'll be totally happy. I, Bianca Tabitha Brute de Thethe, promise that I love you with my entire being and will never look at another male in my life.' I knew it was a bit of a fantasy but, hey a guy can dream can't he.

"If y-you think i-it's a d-date, t-then it's a d-d-date. But I just want to g-iveyou my notes, so y-you can, if not a-ace, a-at least pass this class. And don't try anything or I swear I'll hurt you beyond of what your worst nightmares could ever imagine." I surprised her last sentence came out without flaw and strong as if her voice had been replaced by someone elses'. I sort of liked the stronger version but, the stutter was cuter and gave me more reason to protect her from teasing peers.

"Alright, alright. I won't and I'll meet you there at 6:30 p.m, tonight." I sounded like my usual cocky self.

Oh yeah, I'm back.

Brady P.O.V Lunch

A flash of red caught my attention and that doesn't happen often. Out of curiosity I followed that bit of red with my eyes and saw that red was attached to… to… to the most beautiful creature in the entire planet. No the universe. I also saw a couple of morons following her around and instantly felt the need to march over there and throw those bozos away form her and declare myself to become whatever she needed me to be, to protect her from harms way and pretty much marring myself off to her without actually doing that. I knew what just happened in the past what 2 seconds, I just IMPRINTED.

I got up from my table, in a trance, and walked up to her. She'd stopped walking and looked as if she'd been waiting for me 'cause she smiled [my heart and stomach started doing back-flips and kart-wheels] up at and said "Hello, my name is Emilia. What's yours?"

Oh God that voice would put angels to shame. Her name was so unique. I tossed it around my head and tried saying it. It rolled right off my tongue and sound just... okay. I wondered why it didn't sound like her real name.

"Brady, you have a beautiful name by the way." Her checks turned a light shade of pink and she looked even cuter.

"Thank you, Brady." I might be imagining things or letting my ego run away with me but, it sounded like she said my name with something special. She blushed even darker, making me forget almost everything around me.

"Would you guys just kiss already or do want me push you together?" I felt my face warm up. Hers was already a deep shade of pink but, it darkened to burning red. I turned around to see nothing, look down and see a tiny girl smirking at us.

"Well, what chagonna do now, love birds?" She was getting on my nerves now and I was ready to start yelling, when Emilia turned shaking to the little girl and began to tell her off.

"Vex, why'd you do that? Oh I know why because you don't care if I met a guy and we start talking and I really like him and would like to go out with him and did I just say all of that out loud?"

"Yes, you did and I'm pretty sure the people over there didn't hear you, so would you like to say that speech of yours just a little bit louder?" This chick better back off before I just completely turn around and snap her little neck.

"Buddy, you keep staring at me like that and you're gonna get it. It's not the fact that I mind you doing that, I don't, it's just you look like you're gonna murder me and whenever somebody try's to do that, it...well... let's just say it doesn't ever go the way they expected it to go." She looked at me with a sadistic smile and a steady gaze. I felt no threat from a 4"10', sassy chick. I could have hurt in 3 seconds flat and she wouldn't even know what happened until I don't know 1 sec later.

"Seriously, Brady I would't fight my sister if I were you. She spends alot of time fighting guys like, 4 times her size and most of the time she wins. It must be because of her training or something to do with all the video games and movies she watches." I watched the way her mouth moved when she talked to me. I was hanging on to every word and had a hard time believing this 'Vex' could beat a man 4 times her size. And that she and Emily were sisters.

"Who tried to murder you, Vex?" Seth's chipper tone was replaced by a deadly one that would have made any other male in the room pee his pants. Why would he be acting this way... I pulled in breath of realization. He imprinted, too. Wow this must be like imprinting season or something. He was watching her every move.

"Well, there was that dude-what was his name-oh yea Harry or Henry, his sister Jenifer or Genvieve, that guy from Alabama and that pimp from San Diego. Does that answer your question?" Seth was beyond vibrating, he was shaking with massive-tremors. "Whoa, dude are you okay. And how in the world did you hear that? Why are you followingme around? 'Cause this is the second time we've meet today and both times you look totally and honestly... enchanted or something by me and it's starting to _creep _me out!" Vex'd walked right up to Seth, grabbed the front of his shirt, yanked him down to her height, put her face right in his and was looking at him intensely.

I really wasn't watching them any more, it wasn't as interesting as Emily's eyes were. They were hazel with light green and grey flecks in them. Beautiful. Hypnotic. Mesmerizing. There were a thousand other words that could describe them and it still wouldn't be enough.

I knew I could spend the rest of eternity gazing into them.

Embry P.O.V

I standing outside of the cafeteria, listing to the discussion (werewolf hearing is awesome), going on between Seth and some chick, and by the sounds of it he imprinted on her.

"Who tried to murder you?" Seth's tone suggested that he would kill that [those] person or people. I waited for the response.

"Well, there was that dude-what was his name-oh yea Harry or Henry, his sister Jenifer or Genvieve, that guy from Alabama and that pimp from San Diego. Does that answer your question?" Even though I couldn't see Seth, I could tell he was shaking by the next set of words. "Whoa, dude are you okay. And how in the world did you hear that? Why are you following me around? 'Cause this is the second time we've meet today and both times you look totally and honestly... enchanted or something by me and it's starting to _creep _me out!" Gez girl got some enemies...

"uh, excuse me but what are you doing?" I turn around to see blond hair and I had this urge to touch it, it looked so soft. I look down to see a beautiful girl with red eyes, just like the new vamps from a couple of years back. I stared into them for a second and felt an irresistible urge to wrap my arms around her and promise to do every insignificant thingthat popped into her head like marringher right after we get out of high school, hopefully. I came to two conclusions 1) that no harm would ever reach her, heck it wouldn't get 50 miles near her. 2) I had just imprinted on the most beautiful girl in the world and I was sure she was the most talented, sensitive, understanding, awesomest and smartest too.

"Hello, earth to boy. I asked you a question." My soul leaped with elation and I knew her voice would make my name sound so much better. It would roll off her tongue, pass her perfect lips and bless me with such an amount of joy that it would look like I was high.

"Eavesdropping." One word. Nice, I mentally smacked myself on the forehead. "What are you doing?"

"Talkin' to an eavesdropper and what are you listing to, it sounds interesting."

"How'dyou hear all of that, it's on the other side of these doors." Great, a dorky sentence.

"I know where it's going on. Then how'd you?" I really need to learn how to word my sentences better.

"I have really good hearing, the doctors are amazed and I've been asked to go on Opera." She didn't look impressed, not by the slightest. Who would be? I mean Opera that earns a Pffft! Really?, docters amazed, the onlything their amazed about me is my towering height.

"Well okay, I'm gonna go insidethe cafeteria and see who is arguing. Would you care to join me or are you gonna stay here, acting like a coward." That hit a nerve. I mean I'd faced newborns; fierce, untamed, raw and powerful newborns. And I'd faced my mom when she figured out I was sneaking out to do patrols, she didn't know 'bout patrol, she thought I was doing drugs and going to parties with alcohol. If you made me choose which was scarier, it would be my mom. That would because, she knows my middle name and used it repeatedly. In the same sentence.

"I'll go with you. What's your name?" I bet it was unique with a mesmerizing ring to it.

"Gina Juli Brute de Thetheand your is?" Her parents weren't very creative, were they. Gina Juli, not something you'd forget though. She looked at me expectantly and I remembered that she asked me a question.

"Oh. EmbryCall. Shall we?" I pushed to door open and gestured for her to go in. She did, giving me a pearly white smile. My heart thudded in my chest as if it wanted to jump out and see Gina itself. I followed her in and bumped into her the second I did. She was looking at the scene across the room with wide eyes and a open mouth. I reached over and closed it. A shock pass through my hand, to my arm and into my core. She must have flet it too since she looked at me, a blush creeping up on to her cheeks. My hand was still under her chin and the feelingwas still there and getting stronger, if that was possible.

"Embry, can you please s-stop touchingme?" To me that sounded a bit reluctant and maybe I was imagining things but, I think she shivered when she said 'touching me'. 'Cause I know _I_ did.

"Sure." I knew _that_ sounded reluctant. I removed my hand. I felt a ghost of the tingle.

I hoped I would feel that tingle again.

**Okay, okay. I know Embry's wasn't all that great but, it's the best I best I got. Deal with it. Alright, I wanna ask something of you my faithful readers/ reviewers: Could you, would you pretty please with sprinkles on top suggest this story to your friends. Pretty please, pretty please. That's all I ask of you. That and reviews. Okay you know what to do at _*BEEP*_**


	15. Oh La La Look At Him

**Alrighty then. As you can see, imprinting has begun and now it is time for the girls point of view. I don't own anything except the plot, which is being made up as I go somewhat and my dear sweety crazy sisters.**

Bianna P.O.V

"No, no, no Emi. Our class is not this way, it the other way. 'Member what Mrs. Jergat told us, go straight, then a left and another and then one right and boom you're there. Plus, I have a better memory than you do sooo..."

"Don't 'no no no' me like _I'm_ the one who forgot that her fly was undone this morning. And besides _I'm _the one with built in navigation!" Emi was getting haughty and proud. I rolled my eyes, sighed, turned around and walked in _correct_ direction.

Ha, ha, ha! I am so correct all the time. Here is the class room door and Emis wandering 'round somewhere in this small-ish building. I open the door and check the room for weridos and freaks that might wanna pick on me.

My eyes meet beautiful eyes. Lemme explain something to you, I have been obsessed with the color of eyes for the past year or so and it's pretty un-often that I actually like the color let alone call them beautiful. And now lemme explain their shade, their black but not onyx black more of like when you have black clothes and you, accidentally, put a little bit of bleach before you wash and everything comes out just a little bit lighter or black-ish grey. Well, don't know if that's ever happened to you but, their _that_ shade with dark brown flecks in them.

"um- Hi Mr. Tranher. Mrs. Jergat told me this was the place to go and my sister told me it was in the other direction. Hang on 5..4..3..2.." I heard my sister coming and started the count down. She pranced in, saw my hand and sent me some bad words via telepathy and dirty looks. I sent a message to her too, teasing her about her 'built in navagation'. Teach told us to sit at separate tables, either picking up on our vibes or being a mind-reader himself or just because those seats were beside people, who inhabit the other seat. The guy I had to sit next to looked ecstatic and wouldn't take his eyes off me for a second.

That bugged me just a little bit, not because he wasn't cute [oh boy was he] but, 'cause he looked just a like a 23 year old who didn't graduate and was coming back to graduate and hit on girls that are _way_to young for him. I tried to concentrate on what Mr. Tranher was sayin. Key word: tried. That was only 'cause I could feel his gaze burning holes in side. For the most part I was happy that Mr. Tranher said "Mr. Waer, are you paying attention to class or do I have to move Ms. Brute de Truthe so you can focus."

The other part... not so much. It was screaming at to yell at Mr. Tranhers his brain would leak out, so he could not think and therefore never embarrass another student like this again. I shoved that part into it's rightful place, the shallow empty pool in my mind. In which it could claw it's way out quite easily.

"um.. Mr. Tranher if it's alright with you, I could share my notes with..." I let the sentence dangle in the air, waiting for an answer.

"Collin Waer and you are?"Oh goddess, why must he be the first person I had to meet in our second time around La Push and just had to look hotter this time, too didn't he. And his voice was so deep and poorly attempting to sound confident that I felt pity for the attempt and attraction to the deepness. The class, I completely forgot they were there, laughed again at his attempt.. wow I'm using that word alot. He started shaking and I felt my heart pick up it's speed and my sweat glad start doing overtime.

"Bianca Tabitha and y-you know my l-last nam-me. A-are you o-okay?" Dispite my fear showing through stutters, I put my arm, genuinely worried, and there goes a shock zingin' through my hand to my arm and into the rest of my body. He stopped shaking and seemed to take my hand on his arm the wrong way.

"That would be fine Ms. Brute de Truthe. Make sure that this doesn't happen again, you understand?" Mr. Tranhers voice rang with an authority that should never be denied. We nodded our heads obediently. I turned to, looked up actually, Collin to see him looking at the teacher with little interest. I _almost_ had to get up on my knees to tug on his shirt. He looked down at me with a look of undivided attention, devotion and love. That made me nervous and that was what caused my stuttering, again.

"I-if you w-wanna meet at F-first B-b-beach, I can s-show my notes t-there." He got a dreamy look in his eyes and his lips moved without sound. I was pretty good at lip-reading so this was no problem. _...propose to her there and take our kids there. _What. The. Hell. Kids and proposing, one look at a girl must be like being engaged on the spot... wait I remember something from the stories Rachel told me last night, like a man becoming a wolf a living the span of 3 men and finding his sprit wife or something. eww I'm 15 I don't to be someones spirit anything right now.

"Is this like a date or firmly school related?" His voice shocked me from my thoughts and had me thinking for a second. I mean if I am his spirit thing, shouldn't this be like our first date or something but our first date happened almost 3 years ago and he blew it. But I got over that 'bout a year and a half ago. I'll let him decide.

"If y-you think i-it's a d-date, t-then it's a d-d-date. But I just want to g-ive you my notes, so y-you can, if not a-ace, a-at least pass this class. And don't try anything or I swear I'll hurt you beyond of what your worst nightmares could ever imagine." He looked a bit surprised at my last sentence. Then he looked so overjoyed that I thought the entire class would catch it if he didn't stop.

"Alright, alright. I won't and I'll meet you there at 6:30 p.m, tonight." I couldn't stop my heart from soaring at his words and my mind from arguing with itself on weather or not I should change.

Great. I just gave Collin Waer another chance, he better not screw it up again.

Vex P.O.V

GODDESS, dammit what's wrong with the world today. Giving a fresh-girl **(See what I did there?) **10 extra pages homework just 'cause she pointed out to you that you got a minor detail 'bout the Civil war wrong. I mean how sick is that? I heard foot steps but, that didn't stop me from punching my locker over and over again out of pure anger. _What_ stopped me was that my fist almost went threw the somewhat what thin metal. I turned to see those people were the type of people who would go threw a lot of trouble to get someone else in real _trouble. _

A miracle happened at that very moment, I remembered the combination to my locker. Halajula [is that how u spell it]. Oh goddess, oh goddess oh dear goddess. I hope they don't like, I don't know, stop and start asking questions or something. i pushed the dents out when praying, hoping and doinf just about everything that could get me outta this without getting in trouble. Yes, I pushed them all out, I pushed them all out. Okay now all i have to is act distracted. Easy enough. I got bored and eavesdropped.

"What are you staring at?"A really ugly and nasally and valley girl accented to boot asked and then screeched "The new girl!"

"The new girl is me!" I yelled back at her as I dug around for a book for my next class. My head popped out, talking "My dear, how old are you? Hmmm. 14-15. That means you are basically new here, too." I made my face say 'inoccent'. The boy, man whatever that looked at least 24, whose arm was wrapped 'round the bottle blond bimbo and I got steamin' mad with jealously at that. His arm should be wrapped.. wait am I saying. I noticed he was staring in a way that made me regret ever being jealous.

"Okay, if you're just gonna stare," I looked straight at him and my voice trailed off. I was the one staring for a sec, trying to place his face in my memories. I could hear his heart goin' _thumpthumpthumpthump. _I could hear the doubt in my voice "Seth Clea-naw and who ever you are. Well, okay bye." It couldn't be, could it. Naw, he was a scrawny little thing the last time we'd seen each other.

"Wait, BYE what does that mean? Like Good-Bye. No, no, no, no come back I don't even know your name. I felt like running up to her and grabbing her by the arm and just wrapping my arms around her, knowing she'd be safe there." He was talking before I'd gone 15 feet away from them. I felt butterflies in my stomach that he would actually say that.

"Dude, you really shouldn't say that type of stuff to a girl with one under your arm." I was turned around and was yappin' away before I knew what happened.

B.B.B was yelling in his ear"What! How could you? I thought you..you..you said. UUGGGGHH! I HATE YOU, SETH QUINTON CLEARWATER. You're just a _beepin' _player and I'm gonna make your life so _beeped _up then I'm gonna murder you in your sleep. After that I'm gonna rip your God_beep _heart out and sauté it and eat it." **(okay where the beeps are just insert your favorite curse word or what you think I was thinking) **Oh it is Seth. Okay. Whoa, rewind, pause and play that again for me. Murder and ripping of the heart shall not happen to this boy while I'm around.

"Hey, if you so much as touch him I swear you won't be able to follow through that stupid plan of yours!" I was shaking, curling my hands into fists and gently growling under my breath **[How do you do that anyways, i mean do something under your breath. If you think about it, it sounds impossible.] **Seth was looking at me with a pained expression like, I was hurtin him by defending him. How weird does that sound.

"Whoa, you guys don't fight. Okay you short chick, name?" A girl with heavily eyeliner ed blue eyes shouldn't be talking since she was heels that brought her 5-maybe 6 inches off the ground.

"Alexia Brute de Truthe and you are..." Alexia, yup the next best thing for my name. I know it's not the same, unique and beautiful name we all know and love but, it'll have to do.

"Janie, Seth, Clarissa, Gloria, Shelly, Monet, Le-Le and Fantasia." She pointed to them as she called our names out. I only had eyes for Seth. I mean ya know since he was the only boy there and is it just me or sis it just get hot in here. Seth really didn't look like he minded though. And I was sizing him up, yea that's what I was doing.

"Why are you still in school, aren't you like 24 or something?" I said a bit rudely but, hey that's my style; rude, blunt and uncaring. Clarissa, a that would have sounded pretty on anybody else but on her.. I don't know. She'd detached herself from Seth long ago but, at my sudden outburst she reattached herself with "How dare you, you little slut. If he was that age I wouldn't be going out with him would I?" Slut, a girl that was wearing clothes that were barely covering her bra and midsection, way too much make-up on and pant that were so tight they were showing off every inch of her legs, had the nerve to call me, who was wearing loose jeans, a faded maroon jacket as it was below freezing outside and no make-up, a slut.

"First of all hun, if you're gonna be calling anybody ya slut, it's you. Second, I'm pretty sure you'd be dating him regardless of his age just as long as he looked like that. And that is why you should call youdelf a slut." I finished tell her off with an exaggerated twist of my heel, throwing my hands in the air and leaving. I was ready for lunch, ravenous actually. I was always hungry but, never really seemed to gain weight or height.

Ohhh, what this my pretties. Emi has an admirer already and he's better looking than the last 7 of her stal- I mean admirers. I decided to tease them since they were so close to each other and were just about kissing.

"Would you guys just kiss already or do want me push you together?" His face warmed up so much I could feel the heat from down here, all 24 inches of it. Emi's was already a deep shade of pink but, it darkened to burning red. OH man teasing people never get old.

"Well, what cha gonna do now, love birds?" i could tell I was getting on their nerves now but, smirked way. I was about to walk away when Emi turned shaking and began to tell me off.

"Vex, why'd you do that? Oh I know why because you don't care if I met a guy and we start talking and I really like him and would like to go out with him and did I just say all of that out loud?"

"Yes, you did and I'm pretty sure the people over there didn't hear you, so would you like to say that speech of yours just a little bit louder?" I was getting kick out of this. Emi has yet to learn what Bio and G have. See, they leave me be when I try to tease them, while she keeps on comin' back with insults and short lectures. It never gets through her thick curls that I'm not bothered by anything anybody says to me. I felt her new not yet boyfriend's glare.

"Buddy, you keep staring at me like that and you're gonna get it. It's not the fact that I mind you doing that, I don't, it's just you look like you're gonna murder me and whenever somebody try's to do that, it...well... let's just say it doesn't ever go the way they expected it to go." I gave a sadistic smile and a steady gaze. He didn't look intimidated like most people did when I gave them that look.

"Seriously, Brady I would't fight my sister if I were you. She spends alot of time fighting guys like, 4 times her size and most of the time she wins. It must be because of her training or something to do with all the video games and movies she watches." He had a hard time digesting that little fact about me.

"Who tried to murder you, Vex?" Seths voice was a whole hell of a lot deeper. This was very attractive to me and and very deadly sounding, which only made it sound ever was watching me and every move I made.

"Well, there was that dude-what was his name-oh yea Harry or Henry, his sister Jenifer or Genvieve, that guy from Alabama and that pimp from San Diego. Does that answer your question?" Seth was beyond the point of looking like he was shivering he was down right shaking with massive-tremors. "Whoa, dude are you okay. And how in the world did you hear that? Why are you following me around? 'Cause this is the second time we've meet today and both times you look totally and honestly... enchanted or something by me and it's starting to _creep _me out!"

I walked right up to him, yanked him down to my size via his tee-shirt and ended up looking right into deep, so deep they were almost black, brown eyes. He stoppd shaking and looked at me. My... I don't which internal organ...leapt with joy or some other sappy emotion. Why was I, the un-girliest and love hating female in the world, feeling weak in the knees and suddenly just dying to say something so embarrassing it would ruin my great-great grand children's reputation.

I Love You

Emi P.O.V

_ saw that red was attached to… to… to the most beautiful creature in the entire planet. No the universe. I also saw a couple of morons following her around and instantly felt the need to march over there and throw those bozos away form her and declare myself to become whatever she needed me to be, to protect her from harms way and pretty much marring myself off to her without actually doing that. I knew what just happened in the past what 2 seconds, I just IMPRINTED. _Whoa he was thinking about me. And his thought sounded so deadicated and sincere. What the heck was imprinting. Whatever it was it sounded romantic.

I waited for him to walk up to me. I knew he would. When he got to me, Ismiled and he reveal extra white teeth to me. My heart speed up and I smiled even wider and said "Hello, my name is Emily. What's yours?"

He smiled wider at me and spoke in an enchantingly deep tone.

"Brady, you have a beautiful name by the way." My cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

"Thank you, Brady." I might've said his name with a little somethin'. I cannot believe it but, my cheeks blushed even darker.

"Would you guys just kiss already or do want me push you together?" Now his face went pink. It was really cute. I, of course, had to turn beet red. I knew that voice too and the owner was going to pay. I turned, shaking to Vexy.

"Well, what chagonna do now, love birds?" She was getting on my nerves now and I was ready to start yelling, when Emilia turned shaking to the little girl and began to tell her off.

"Vex, why'd you do that? Oh I know why because you don't care if I met a guy and we start talking and I really like him and would like to go out with him and did I just say all of that out loud?" Oh Goddess did I really say that out loud.

"Yes, you did and I'm pretty sure the people over there didn't hear you, so would you like to say that speech of yours just a little bit louder?" I was getting ticked off and if Vexy knew what was good for her, she would back off. But, of course she didn't.

"Buddy, you keep staring at me like that and you're gonna get it. It's not the fact that I mind you doing that, I don't, it's just you look like you're gonna murder me and whenever somebody try'sto do that, it...well... let's just say it doesn't ever go the way they expected it to go." She looked at Brady with a sadistic smile and asteady gaze. He didn't look intimidated, he should though. Vex'd kick his butt at fighting before he could even blink.

"Seriously, Brady I would't fight my sister if I were you. She spends alot of time fighting guys like, 4 times her size and most of the time she wins. It must be because of her training or something to do with all the video games and movies she watches." I really didn't want him to get hurt. I felt him watching me talk. He looked like he was soaking everything up. He was having a hard time, though.

"Who tried to murder you, Vex?" A deadly voice chimmed in. I would've peed my pants if I was at the receiving end of his , older guys just love to come flocking to my sister, don't they.

"Well, there was that dude-what was his name-oh yea Harry or Henry, his sister Jenifer or Genvieve, that guy from Alabama and that pimp from San Diego. Does that answer your question?" Dude was shaking so hard I thought he would cause an earthquake "Whoa, dude are you okay. And how in the world did you hear that? Why are you following me around? 'Cause this is the second time we've meet today and both times you look totally and honestly... enchanted or something by me and it's starting to _creep _me out!" Following her around. What is it with dudes and following her around. It's creepy. Brady was looking at me with such an in tense gaze that I stopped looking out for my sister and just stared right back at him.

HIs were such an alluring green, so unlike my Vexy's. His were deep, thoughtful and loving as he looked at me.

And suddenly I knew.

I loved Brady with all my heart and soul.

G P.O.V

I was walking to the cafeteria, listing to my crappy MP3 play the same song over and over again even though Ididn't put it on repeat. I gave up and turned it off, making a metal note to ask Emi to fix it. I saw a boy-if you can call him that- leaning his head on the door, eavesdropping. That wasn't necessary I could faintly hear it from hear which was right behind him.

"Who tried to murder you?" A deep voice was trembling with anger. I was impatient for the response.

"Well, there was that dude-what was his name-oh yea Harry or Henry, his sister Jenifer or Genvieve, that guy from Alabama and that pimp from San Diego. Does that answer your question?" Vexy! What is she doing talking to a complete stranger "Whoa, dude are you okay. And how in the world did you hear that? Why are you following me around? 'Cause this is the second time we've meet today and both times you look totally and honestly... enchanted or something by me and it's starting to _creep _me out!" Someone was following my sister around, oh he will get it from me if he's a rapist or somthing.

"uh, excuse me but what are you doing?" I was gettin hungry and tired of standing right outside the cafeteria. He turned around, saw nothing but the top of my head and looked down. He looked right into my eyes and I him. His eyes were a gorgeously beautiful oynx black, they were like black holes sucking me in and not letting me out. He didn't answer my question and just 'cause he had nice eyes doesn't mean he can get away with not answering me.

"Hello, earth to boy. I asked you a question." He just looked down at me with a face that just glowed...no shone with elation.

"Eavesdropping." Thank you for explaining the obvious. "What are you doing?"

"Talkin' to an eavesdropper and what are you listing to, it sounds interesting." It really did and since it involed my sister, it sounded even more so.

"How'dyouhear all of that, it's on the other side of these doors." Thank you for the OD of obvious.

"I know where it's going on. Then how'd you?" I am just acting way too much like Vexy for this dude to get to know the real me. The urge for him to know me was surprisingly strong

"I have really good hearing, the doctors are amazed and I've been asked to go on Opera." I wasn't impressed. The only thing Opera'd want to talk to him about was why he was using steiods to grow bigger. well Doctor would want to talk to him about that problem regardless.

"Well okay, I'm gonna go inside the cafeteria and see who is arguing. Would you care to join me or are you gonna stay here, acting like a coward." He looked just the tinsiest bit pissed. I hit a nerve.

"I'll go with you. What's your name?" He was expecting something weird like, Cloudy Sunflower or something hippie-ish like that.

"Gina Juli Brute de Thethe and your is?" He looked majorly disappointed.

"Oh. Embry Call. Shall we?" He pushed to door open and motioned for me to go in. I did, flashing him asmile in the process. I could hear his heart thudding wildly inside his chest. He trotted in behind me and crashed second we walked into room. The reason he did was, my sister. My crazy, tiny crazy had a boy by his shirt, in her face and they were just gazing at each other. As were emi and some other dude. My mouth musta dropped to the ground 'cause Embry put a hand on my chin and shut it. A shock wizzed thorugh me. He felt it too since he looked at me, a silly blushing girl. His was still on my chin, well not really it was more on my neck now.

"Embry, can you please s-stop touching me?" That was the mostreluctant thing I have ever said in my existence and to top things off I shivered when I said 'touching me'. It seemed as if he enjoyed that too.

"Sure." That was the most reluctant thing I've ever heard in my existence. He removed his hand though. That shock left an after feeling. Sorta like a ghost just touched you.

I sure hope that ghost can come back to life.

**! I finally got this chap done. It took me forever and i'm 'fraid that i'll have carpel tunnel before this story is over. Any way, I thinking about making another story 'bout Edward, Alice, Rosile and Emmets nieces having to coming to live with them. Does it sound like it'll be a good atory 'cause if it doesn't i won't put you guys through that. R&R please after t*BEEP***


	16. Pro, Cons & Questions

**Ah another chapter. how long has it been since i last updated? i think a month on the twenty third. oh well, sorry for the wait. And for that wait I made it extra long, so be happy.**

**Okay I have a change to the last chap, my friends. Instead of Collin and Bio's date being on the same day, it's gonna be on Friday which today. In story, yeah I skipped 1 or 2 days. before schools pretty crazy. things'll be comeing so much slower than before [and it wasn't like fast before, either] Okay can everybody answer this one question:Did my last chap give you guys the tinlges or something that slightly kinda felt like a stomach ache? Oh yea and disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**And I've Changed my name to CookieMonster96**

Collin P.O.V

I'm going on a date with Bianca. I'm going on a date with imprint. I'm going on a date. I'm going on a date.

oh no. I just realized something very important. I don't know what I'm gonna wear! Don't start hyperventilating. I don't think werewolves should be able to hyperventilate anyways. How is this possible. I didn't even _know_ I _knew _the word hyperventilate and what it meant or how to use it in sentence properly. Why am I doing this whole act here, I'm not _that_ worried about this date.

Heck, no.

I'm on the verge of screaming at the top of my lungs with excitement, peeing in my pants with all the nervousness I have pent up and about to go bald with all the worry that is seeping out of every pore of body.

"Hey, dude. Earth to Collin." Someone was hit my arm with unnecessary force.

"What!" I growled/ snarled/ snapped. The dude next to me looked very shocked, since I am usually the happy one of the group.

"Uh...there's chick starin' at you. She's been starin' for a few minutes now." While he was talking he moved more than a few feet away from me. He almost fell off the bench he was so far away. I kept glaring at him, still mad that he interrupted my thoughts about Bianca. God, I wish she was right here just next to me. We could be talking or doing whatever Jared and Kim are doing.

"Which one?" I asked uninterested.

"One with black hair and glasses." My head whipped suddenly interested, Bianca had black hair and glasses. If your imprint is staring at you, you stare back. Simple rule if you wanna become a werewolf. "She got a couple of hot chicks around her too." Seth and Embry growled at him and then dude fell off the bench. I really didn't notice, I was too busy wondering how I ended up with the most perfect girl in the world. I mean I'm just plain old Collin Matthew Waer and she's.. she's Bianca Tabitha Bruete de Truthe a beautiful, smart, beautiful, sweet, sensitive and beautiful angel. Did I mention beautiful?

My head was turned at an almost unnatural angle to stare at my angel. She wasn't looking at me but, I knew she would look back in a minute. As if on cue she lifted and turned her head to me. We stared at each other for a second, she smiled at me [I could hear her heart pick up speed] and smiled at her. Now we were just smilin' and starin' at each other. I could see every feature of her perfect face; the tiny chocolate brown birthmark right above her left eyebrow, the light blue spots in her eyes, the way her mouth moved when she talked... Now I'm fantasizing about what her lips would feel like.

I can't stand it any more! I got up, walked up to her table, ignoring her table-mates, and plopped myself right next to her. Her checks flushed and she turned to me "Um, hi C-collin. Uh- um- w-what a-re-"

"What are you doing here?" A kind of high-pitched voice interrupted her. "Is what my sister is tryin' to say." She nodded at me. I realized that Bianca had a sister that looked nothing like her. Bianca had silky black hair, dark ocean blue eyes with lighter blue flecks and was like 5"6'. Her sister had long, tangled, dark brown hair, bright green eyes with dark green half-circles **[ can that happen? half-circles in your eyes] **and was below the 5 foot mark.

"Oh, nothin'. I was gonna ask Bianca if our study date was still on." I looked down at her, a waiting her answer.

"Well, yea. I-it's still on, I-I-I told a teacher I'd give you my notes, for Goddess's sake!" She looked slightly hysterical and worried. Worried! What was she worried about? Did she think that I came over here to call the date off?

"Yea, I really hope it's happening tonight 'cause I don't think I'll be able to take any more of 'Guys do you think he'll like this out fit or this one or maybe this one or or or no think this one is fine. Why aren't you guys giving me your opinion!' It's awful and exceedingly annoying and I wish you guys would just do this thing already and end up like Brady and Emily already." He has been thinking about some things like, Emily this, Emily that. Sam got mad thinking that Brady was thinking about _His _Emily. Thing straighted out once Brad thought about His Emily's hair. Wildly curly, an orange-ish red with light brown hints and then he would picture her face, sigh and start his worship feast all over again.

I can't really say it bothered me 'cause I was doing the same thing. Most of the younger were-wolfs get all grossed out but, some who were like mini Seth's[so that's like one or two of 'em] tell us they wish they could just have it happen already and they could be happy. And their like 9 10 ish but they look like freakin' 15- 17 year olds. Wow, I just dissed my own age while trying to diss mini-Seths.

Little girl with no name interrupted my thoughts with "How can you be doing nothing if your asking my sister a question 'bout something you guys are gonna be doing, which is doing something?"

Little girl with no name must not be talked to unless absolutely necessary or at least with heavy care in choice of words. She grinned 'cause she knew she had me stumped. Just from the way she did, I could tell this was her favorite game to play.

"I can't and you got me but, there will be no next time shorty." Anger flashed in her eyes but, all she did was force a grin and stomped her foot. Suddenly there was a continuous crack and the wooden bench I had sitting on snapped and I got a butt full a splinters and a prickling pain.

My thought were a jumbled mess but put together they spelled: There's something going on with girls and its not completely normal.

Normal, like I'd know the meaning of that word.

Brady P.O.V

_Heard you got beat up by Alexia, _I teased Collin, while we were on our patrol, afew hours before his date, and he growled, baring his teeth at me. All I did was laugh in mind and out loud. And that sounded kinda like a gaff mixed with cough, along with that I gave a lopsided grin, tongue casually hanging out of my mouth.

_Ya know it's kinda weird, she's Seth imprint and shes EMILYS sister and emily is my imprint and bianca is her sister who is your imprint, so in some strange karma-ish way Bianca sorta kinda beat you up_

_Boy you're lucky our imprints are related, 'cause if they weren't: you'd be dead right NOW._

_OOOOhhhh, aggresion hmmm. This is bad for your blood pressure, Colli-tean, very very bad. _

_I know that you don't even know what blood pressure is, Brad-i-ly._

_Well, I know what blood is and what pressure is, so it isn't all that hard to know that blood pressure puts pressure on your tiny blood cells._

_One, your gonna be dead meat in a coupla minutes. Two, you say the word 'pressure again and I'm gonna put enough pressure on your skull to break IT and three: stop thinking to me, so I don't have to hear your pain. _With that he lunged at me and his jaws would have snapped my hind leg in half if Jake hadn't been there and gripped the back of Collins neck with his jaws, hauling him backwards.

They phased back, all in a glory of nakedness. Yeah, just another con of werewolf-ism. The pro that tops that con is most of the werewolves are boys and we just put the girls together in patrols. So it's really no biggie, just somethin' I'd thought I should mention. Another pro is imprinting... Emily my Emily, my sweet and beautiful EMILY!

_Dude, coulda shut up for like a minute or so? _Jason is one of the most.. most.. I don't even know if there's a word in this world to describe him. THAT'S how freakin' messed up he is. And how under educated I am. And how many budget cut there have been in our area. And how screwed this country is. Aaand I think you get the point.

Whatever. the world is screwed but, as long as Emily is a-okay and her family is then, let the world screw itself. I don't care and

_NO i don't think i will shut up and ya know i think i have a very interesting story for you to hear Jason. It's about my life and people I've **seen.** _He mind gasped.

Revenge is sooo sweet

Seth PoV

I am currently in the worst and most excruciating positions in my life!

I'm sitting having lunch with my _girlfriend! _You know I coulda swore we broke up like an hour ago, but here she is...

Sitting in the most perfectly horrible way; her blocking my view of the other, coughAvexiacough, people. And she was asking me the most agonizing questions like, HOW my DAY was GOING? ARE you okay honey? can we _DO _something tonight? Emphases on 'do'. It was like she went wink wink to me, you know. Heavy implying certain thing that involve a bed and two people alone. Preferable of oppisite genders and hot to said genders.

HELP me!

I could be hanging out with a GODDESS but, NOOO-oooo I'm sitting all the way across the room forced to sit with a slu-woma-female I thought was my perfect match. until 'bout approximetly 49 hours, 42 minutes and 12 seconds ago. When I imprinted on Avexia Janet Brute de Truthe, ah talk about perfection: she's in high school when she should be in Jr. High, she's beautiful without make up and I know she can kick ass at video games. Werewolf intuition is awesome.

She doesn't seem to remember that stare feast we had two days ago, you know when she pulled me down to her size, almost three feet smaller than i am, to, i don't know, tell me off or somethin' but, ended up staring at me. I was already staring so it really didn't matter that we were up close and personal or anything. What am I talking about. Hell yeah it mattered that we were up close and personal. We were practically breathing in each others breath.

She smelt like a forest after it rained.

Which is now my ABSOLUTE favorite smell in the world.

GAHH this is DRIVING ME insane! This Thing, Clarissa, that is blabering and yadda-yaddaing my ear off, again! For crying out loud why won't she date someone who is deaf? OH, for the love of Pete, she's talking about how many freaking calories she ate today! Who talks about that type of stuff? Who WANTS to Actually talk about that stuff? Gez-Zeus, I'm asking alot of rhetorical questions.

"Honey-water, you kinda spaced out." Shut up, chick!, I yelled at her {telepathically}, can't you see I'm trying to focus on my true love over your yapping? What I really said was:

"Can you not call me that name, please. MY dad used to and it... brings up memories that... I don't wanna remember." By now I was fake gasping and crying. Surprinsingly I don't feel bad about trickin' Clarissa like this, it felt gooood. She had to ruin it by saying "Oh baby do need a kiss?"

I wanted to yell 'OH GOD NO! WOULD YOU STOP PERSTERING ME WITH YOUR UNWANTED LOVE? You need to stop being what I don't want you to be! I want my soul mate not you, you morron.' And I would get up and run around crazilly, anoucing that, that slutty female was now free to the world.

Hopefully that'll also be the day I grow a pair and tell Alexia that I'm a werewolf and Fate has decided that we belong together.

Again, this is what actually happened:

She scooted closer, puckered her lips and leaned in and just like the uncomfortable boy I was, jumped up and let those puckered lips fall to the ground.

"Sorry, I don't feel all that great. Don't wanna get you sick." I would love it if she got sick and kissed me then I would have a great reason to start a fight and finally break up with her. And just to annoy you readers I will say it again: Then I get tell Alexia I LOOOOOVE her.

Just walkin' around the forest that somewhat surrounded our school, I felt the ache for my ture love ease and saw the reson why: she was sitting no less than 30 yards away, looking completely perfect in every way. Laughing with her sisters. Eating something that looked like BBQ chips.

AHHHHHHH. I cannot stand it anymore. I began to run her direction, intent on basically proposing to her right there on the spot.

Ten yards away and BAM! Instantly diverted by Embry, who, I am mentioning, is already ten or more yards closer to G than I am to Alexia. I got in his face, which was not that high away from mine anymore, did what I needed to do.

"I _CANNOT _STAND IT ANYMORE! How do you stand not being with G? I can't stand it, I need her. I want her in my arms NOW." I roared in his ear. I lost my control completely and started shaking him by the shoulders.

"OOOWWWWWWW!" I yelled in pain. My hands felt like they were on fire but, when I looked down at them, they were fine. But the paaaiiin. An INTENSE BURNING! I had dropped Embry long ago and was whimpering in pain on the ground. It creeped up my arms and was piercing my heart, it seemed.

"QUIT IT YOU'RE HURTING HIM, G!" I heard an angel SHRIEK shrilly. And the pain disappeared just as quickly as it came.

"Yea well he was HURTING Embry." G's voice was a tiny tiny notch quieter than Alexia.

"Maybe he's losing his mind or a muscle spaz perhaps, Miss Let's Expose Ourselves This Time." Expose, what would they have to hide. I glanced at Embry and could see he was thinking the same thing. We nodded at each other and made out way over to our other halves. Embry put on a jaunty smile and a small swagger entered his step. I couldn't tell if I was smiling 'cause my cheeks were a bit numb from doing whatever they were doing.

"Hey, Gina. How's it going?" See imprinters really care about those little details in their significant others lives. She shrugged, still glaring alternately at me and her young sister, who was looking at my hands with a mildly interested look. She glaces at her sister with murder written in her mossy green eyes. She cares about me, she cares about me. Oh Yea she cares!

"So what was it: a spaz or mind loss?" Alexia intoned as if she didn't care. But she was looking right me with those forest green eyes.

Eyes I could never say no to.

Embry POV

"So what was it: a spaz or mind loss?" Lex said, carelessly to Seth. Ouch, he was completely whithering in pain a second ago and she's totallyblowing it of like nothing important happened. Maybe this happens on a daily basis for them, that would explain the 'Miss Let's Not Expose Ourselves This Time' comment. What do they have to hide? Why would they need to hide it? Why am I not asking them these questions right now?

"Um, it was...I don't know. It was weird, like one minute I was fine and shaking the hel-heck," Seth glanced at Lex like, crap her young ears and innocence are in danger. Too late, she's worse than Paul, I thought. "Outta Embry and the next ULTIMATE PAIN! And it was awful but, it ended right after you, " He nodded at Lex," said for G to stop. Weird, huh?" Gently prodding them without sounding too curious. Nice, Seth.

"Yeah, it was and this doesn't happen to us _all_that often." Bianca was acting way to defensive and paranoid. It gave something away, almost instantly. She spun around and began to jabber to the poor, unsuspecting person behind her. She happened to be one of the girls Bianca talked to and quickly adapted to her..ah-state. I quit trying to learn something new about Gina's family and started staring at Gina.

Her hair was straight rather than her normal curls, black eyeliner was running just a little bit {she looked even cuter} and a deep violet purple shirt, light green skirt over midnight blue stripped black skinny jeans and a black and grey scarf. She dressed sotra gothicy-ish, and kinda acted like one, but was a bubbly18 year old with her family though.

Don't think of me as a perv or anything but, when I go an patrol, I kinda, sorta not-really spy on Gina when she's at home. Ya know, just to make sure no creepy blood suckers are out to get her and to check on her every once and a while. And just ya know general check ups, like going to doc's office or the dentist. Not like watching her eat dinner or listen to her sing in the shower or sniffing her car in the middle of the night when I miss her scent like a weirdie or sitting outside barely hidden by the trees longing for her to be standing with me, gently petting my rough coat. Nothing like that _AT ALL_. Wow, is it hot today or something?

Emily was staring at me like I was crazy perv or she could hear what I was thinking. since she can't do the latter, I'm assuming I'm crazy pervert to her.

"Hey, Embry. How's it goin'?" Gina asked in her perfect voice that I was torn between calling smexy and adorable. She grinned at me with those pearly whites and I almost melted from the inside out. No other girl has this affect on me, probably because no other girl is my perfect, magnificent, beautiful, excellent, hot, un-stinky and cute soul mate. Actually no girl had this affect on me even before I imprinted. Well there was this one movie star...but she doesn't count.

Anyway, I was kinda standing there like an idiot not answering her simple question. So she kinda shook me with...her...her..._hands. Her tiny, black and purple nailed hands**TOUCHED ME. **_AHHHHHHH! BEST DAY EVER!

"Dude are you okay? You're kinda hyperventilating and G's looking freaked out for ya." Lex was just playing the insensitive informer today, huh? I looked down at my future wife and grinned like a hyina. I said " I'm good, thanks for caring Gina. And Lex next time deliver news like that with sensitivity and emotion."

"So next time, you want me to de-liver your news of sensitivity and emotion. That exactly what I did this time, Em-bra." Lex smirked at me and I remembered with a shrinking ego that you must talk to her with extreme care in your chose of words. Emily and G sorta, no really stifled their laughs at my expression and Lex.

All of this settled down after Lex sauntered off with Seth following after her like [no pun indented, yes it was, actually] a lost little puppy.

"So, how's it goin'? And are you going to answer this time?" Gina questioned my ability to use my vocal chords. And form a sentence. I must have shocked her with:

"Yes, I will answer. And it was going a-ok until I saw you just now," I left it hanging for a second to watch her face fall and Emi instantly get pissed before saying, "Then it got even better, then it crashed and burned when I talked to Lex." Emi calmed but, shot me a warning look. G instantly became sunshiny, which clashed with her outfit and previous mood swing. "How is your day going so far?"

"Great and it's gotten better since you've came into play in my day." I laughed a very bark sounding laugh at her rhyme and she joined in with a tinkling, joyful noise that was instantly music to my highly sensitive ears. A sound I could and will get used to.

"Hey, Embry and hi, I don't think I know your name." Maria didn't bother asking either. I gave her an acknowledging nod of the head and that put the biggest smile on her face. G tried to spark up a convo with me, it was working but, Maria kept interrupting her right in the middle of the sentence. I was getting so pissed but, am really trying to keep my anger in checkso Gina, and Maria, didn't have to see me change into a werewolf. Talk about an awkward situation! Gina, on the other hand, didn't need to control herself and let loose with:

"Sorry, honey, that's not very attractive and it ain't gettin' you brownie points with him." G told her, barely touching the 'no emotion' tone. "And BTW it's rude, too." She then proceeded to grab me by the arm and steer me outta there. I noticed her hands were unnaturally hot like mine. They felt even hotter than mine, since, ya know, I'm the hottest thing known to man **[ha ha]**, nothing should feel hot to me.

"Hey, are you okay? You feel like you're running a fever." My voice betrayed my intentions of sounding just concerned by being totally freaked out. Gina loooked surprised and let me go, to stare at her hands 'like what?' "Are you gonna answer?"

"Gimme a second to think of something." She blew it off with a nod of her head. "And no, I am most definatly not sick. I'm just these weird hot flashes all the time."

Um, can you spell uncomfortable right now? 'Cause I can and it goes like this: G-I-N-A!

"Um, okay. Hot flashes, al-righty then. I'll see you later, kay." She nodded distractedly and I high-tailed it outta there as fast as my wolfy genes would let me. Which is pretty dang fast now that I think about it. I shouda been thinking about this during the numerus Cullen-Voturi show downs a coupla years back. So as I rounded the corner, seconds later, I began to think about the whole 'hot flashes' thing.

I know girls get that at their 'time of the month' and only then. So, why was she so hot, in temperature, I mean. And, if she got them all the time, why would she act so distracted and interested by it? And why is their a wolf howling like it needs help? Oh, crap! I probally need to my patrol. I pushed the some scrawny freshmen out of the way and made my way to edge of the forest.

Just a little bit into the forest, I was aready shaking and naked. My transformation was quick and easy, nothing like the horrible things you hear about in gory stories **[ever played inky-pinky?]. **It was more of a large and uncontrolable and hot tremor rolling through your body that streches everything about you. And the fur by that time has already grown with you knowing about and what do ya know you've just turned in to werewolf.

Yes, and if you buy now, you too can hear every single thought of all the other guys in wolfy form.

_Embry, help me! Brady's been tourturing me with all the womens he's dated in his incedibly short life-time! _Jason, poor violated Jason.

_This what you were howling about? Really? You didn't attack him in any way to try and shut him up. NO, okay. Well, I'm leaving. This was a total waste of my time. _I phased back, ignoring pathetic plees.

Con #56: New werewolfs suck at dealing with their own problems.

**Well there's another chapter and know it sucked rocks sucking eggs but, I did it. Just for you readers who will not reveiw my story and then I feel underapreciated. And I phase into depression and don't feel the need to write. So reveiw so that tragic thing doesn't happen and 'cause I've this chapter for like 2 weeks now. Longest time ever. REVEIW! WOO! Skye Sweetnam is AWESOME!**


	17. Kissing Secrets

**He-ey, peeps. What up? So yea, I checked my traffic and it said I have over 100 viewers in the past coupla months. So, I've got a message for all you who read and don't review. Hang on*searches for a stainless steal bat* ah here we go. Lineup, single file line. Thank you. *Starts hitting the person that first in line for minutes* Okay, you're done.*pushes him onto the floor and kicks himto the side* Here's the deal, I'm hoping that if I do this, I'll break your shells of shyness and you'll review already. I don't care if you have an account or not, I just want your freakin' opinions (good or bad) Okay you *points a cowering girl* don't be shy, it's the whole reason you're here. *Beats each and every one of them until their shyness is gone and so is their consciousness***

**I don't own anything or else my name would be S.M, I would have three sons and happily married. I'm _way_ too young to have all of those things so...**

Vex POV

I love it when Seth follows me around, I just, I don't know, like it. A LOT. It's like I'm ultimate ruler and he's my best and most loyal slave. And what weird about is, I never feel lo-like unless it's for food or my sisters or anything kinda dangerous or crazy. I dont'understand this emotion for him. Why do I lov-like how tall he is, or his russet skin or his biceps or everything about him? Why the hell am I felling like this? It's insanity, I tell you! I never feel this way, NEVER EVER!

Okay, Seth aside. I cannot believe Bio gave that no-good, dirty, rotten, skanky, man-whore another chance. Yea, I'm talkin' about...Collin. In case you didn't hear or see me say that, I said it with raw and undeniably pure hatred through gritted teeth with a horrible expression. He's AW-FUL. I can't believe she fell for his mind trick again. Well, if she wants to, she can but, that's not gonna stop me from giving a warning that is so much more threatening than the last one.

Aw, man. My brilliant plan requires me to tell Him(Go PowerPuff Girls, Team Buttercup all the way!) about our powers and exposing our true identities. Something tells me G ain't gonna like that idea. Who cares I'm looking out for my sister. And no thing's gonna stop me.

"That's where your wrong little sis. You can't so that, 'cause it's against all the rules G created for us to obey." I look at Emi for a sec, then at Bio and back again. I bit my lip, inhaled with my nose and tried to stop it but it came. It came out loud and clear. I snorted and began to laugh so hard I fell off my chair and onto the floor. After a few minutes of rolling around, the laughter died and was resurrected into giggles.

"Why is the mere _thought _of complying to an authority figure _so _funny to you?" Emispat out at me. She was glaring down at me. Lil' ol' me had settled on the floor with my hands behind my head. I smiled up at her and said "Because God created people like me for reason. To be trouble-makers. People like me are what other humans don't get and also the people theydespise 'cause they have so much more fun than uptight sticks in the mud."

"Your logic is ludicrous and you are beyond comprehension." Shaking her head in a 'this is so sad' kinda way, Emi walked off into the far corners she calls her room. I call it 'Model Haven' and 'My personal hell on Earth' for a good reason. One; she recreated it so it resembled a fashion designers office. Two; she makes us outfits in there and make us try 'em out until there skin tight or 'perfect' as she puts it. And three; she takes a liking to dragging me into that cave, dressing me up like a doll, taking pictures and sending them to places under false names all while this disgusting music without singing is playing. That kind they play on runways and dramatically over done T.V shows.

"I LOVE YOU TOO!" I got up and blew her a smoochy kiss that sounded like a plunger being taken out of a toilet. Ah, toilets, they hold so much potential as a prank and other childish shenanigans. I can blow one up with a few paper clips, a coupla wires, a magnet and fifteen minutes.

Good times, good times.

Bio POV

To nights the night! To nights the night. My outfit is the perfect combination of casual and flirty. That's because Emi took it upon herself to make so it was perfect and it took like seven hours for her to finish. It's worth it though because he'll fall in love with me and think I'm perfect in every way. Then when I tell I'm a freak of nature, he'll runaway screaming.

"Don't think like that." Emi chided me like I was a silly kid that said something stupid. She rolled her eyes like, well you thought somethin'."Maybe he's a freak of nature too." What she said was so weak that, if she hadn't been doing my makeup, I would have burst out in laughter and called her crazy. She glared at me and the temperature dropped. I take it back. I don't mean it. She smiled and continued on with whatever she'd been doing to my face.

"You're do-ne." She said in a sing-song voice and turned me around to face the mirror in her room. I gasped, she had really out done herself this time for sure. My dark ocean blue eyes were highlighted by a shiny silver eyeliner and coated with a thick layer of mascara. I batted them and it felt like a workout just to blink a few times. She added a rosy tint to my cheeks that kind of clashed with the almost-black purple lipstick I was wearing. She did my hair,too, it was all curly and half way up and half way down.

"No need to say thanks or call me awesome. 'Cause I know you are grateful and I know I am. Have fun!" She skipped out of the room, leaving all alone with my clothes and thoughts.

"Might as well get dressed while I'm in here." I was just wearing a robe, so it was easy getting into my outfit. A simple black tee-shirt with a sliver flowery design was under a purple knitted sweater. A pair of faded skinny jeans that Vexy had ruined with a dark-penned flower plus swirl pattern. And black Uggs that went up mid-calf on me.

I bounded out of the room and into the living room. Vexy looked like she was reminesing in the corner, Emi was filling up the empty space with aimless chatter and G was on our laptop, doing Goddess-knows-what. G looked up and said "Hey you look cute."

"Thanks, give credit to Emi for doing all the work." I winked at Emi and she gave a knowing smirk. Why did she do that? Now, I'm all nervous. It's a good thing that I don't sweat when I'm nervous or else I'd be back to plain old Bianna. The bell rang and I gave an excited squeal. I practically made it to door with one jump. I yanked it open and there stood Collin looking way to hot for his own good in... cut-off jeans? And a frown! I'm sure my face registered shock and worry.

"Don't worry. It's just a slight change in plans. My brother..I mean the guys wanted to invite your sisters to a bon-fire." My face must have said, That is? Like I never had been there a couple of weeks ago.

"It's nothing big, it's just a get together for everybody in the pac-group." Somethings up. He stumbled over two words that sounded suspicious. I peaked around him and saw Seth, Embry and Brady.

"Okay well bring 'em in." I gestured for them to come inside, they did. I forgot how big they were and they had to stoop to fit. None of them were wearing shirts and I was surrounded by biceps, six or eight-pacs and russet skin.

"Um, huh? W-why don't y-you come in t-the l-living room?" Collin was standing really close,past popping the personal bubble close, and glaring at the guys like, don't even think about it. They weren't even looking at him, they were moving themselves into the living room.

"Hey, guys. What's up? What'cha doing here? Gonna ask them two to a dance or somethin'." I could hear a bit of dejection in Vexy'svoice. Her mind was wide open and her thoughts were pouring right into my mind. _You can't think that you lov-like him. He doesn't like you back that way, your just a little sister to him. Or a thing he's been told to protect. That's why he looks at me the way he does._Aw, little Vexy's in l-o-v-e with a boy who doesn't l... o... v... e her back. Can you tell me what's wrong with that sentence? 'Boy who doesn't l-o-v-e her back' is what I'm thinking is wrong with that.

"Hey, are you okay?" Collin was looking at me with worry in his eyes. I got sucked into those eyes and forgot what I was going to say. His face seemed to be getting closer and closer...

"HEY! This is perfect, you guys don't have to go home or anything, you can just go into Bianca's room and do your business. Wink, wink." Vexy. You. Are. Dead. Meat. When. We. GET. HOME!

_Don't care. BTW, you should have kissed him quicker. He's so embarrassed. Look at his face!_ I did and it was so red, it looked black. She laughed mentally, so she sounded pretty crazy. She stuck her tongue at me like, I heard that.

"Okay." G was trying to get us out of the house before Vexy and I lost our tempers and destroyed the house in our furies. "Why don't we get going? It's getting late." She ushered/pushed us out of the house. The guys didn't have a car or any type of transportation. "How are we getting there? You guys don't have a car."

"Don't worry, it's not that long of a walk." Vexy smirked as she got one of her insane ideas going.

"Race ya guys there!" And she took off, almost uprooting grass and the _dirt _it was attached to. Seth looked worried but, tried to hide it by running after her at top speed. The rest of us didn't run: although Emi, seemingly bored after a second, challenged Brady to a sprint-off. She did the exact same thing Vexy did, she said it and took off. Emi's run was so much different from Vexys, lighter and more fluid in motion. She looked she was running on air and it did help her when she ran. Lifting her up ever so slightly and pushing her across it's thin surface, while she was running across it herself. Brady grinned and took off a slower pace. Oh, mistake if you do that, she'll beat you so quick it was like she transported herself there. ANd he was a guy, so his ego might be deflated a bit. Or completely crushed. Either way, she usually gets dumped. How many guys we've beat up on for that, I don't know.

Anyhoo...

Collin stood close enough so I could feel his body heat and extreme uncomfortably. I decided to say something about anything that was shooting around in my head.

"So is this bon-fire casual or like, semi-formal? Will I be over dressed? I feel over dressed because your just wearing cut-off shorts. Is that normal for you to do that?" Babbling is one of my many specialties. Gimme an uncomfortable situation and I'll babble like there's no tomorrow.

"It's casual but, what you're wearing is fine. It's not a big deal if your a little dressed up. And, yeah it's normal for some of the guys here to just walk around half-naked. We're all kind of, I don't know, very warm-blooded like, ah wolves." Wolves, large dogs with somewhat cat like agility. Usually affiliated with werewolves, a mythological creature with enhanced, animal like senses and abilities, a thirst for blood and human flesh. Wow, didn't know I knew that much about wolves.

"You know a lot about wolves, Bianca." Oh dear, I said that out loud. A-O-K, you can figure out a way to lie yourself out of this, Bio.

"See, I'm somewhat programed to say things out loud like, on those commercials promoting Bing."I put on my best What can you do? face.

Buy it, you extremely hot, over grown piece of muscle.

Emi POV

I took off and the air pushed itself underneath my feet and propelled me forward. I love it. It's so much fun, I can't even describe it. It's like (no pun indented) floating on air. I saw bulky figure and identified it as Seth, still trying to catch up with Vexy. Almost impossible, if you ask me. She runs like the (again no pun intended) wind. Within a few seconds, I had caught up with him and was running at the same speed as him.

"Hey." I said, waving and grinning a bit. His eyes bugged right out of his head like, a mini person pushed 'em out from the inside. Ha! That would be so epic if someone managed to get _that_ on film.

"How..how are keeping up with.. me?" As if trying to know his body was still there, his finger pointed to his well-defined chest. Some how it was easy to look away. Really it was, which is kinda weird 'cause like a few weeks ago if I'd seen Seth like this, I woulda dropped everything to just go say 'hi' to him.

"I was on track at my last school. It's so fun, you should try it, you're runnin' pretty fast."Hmm, I acutally like talking to him. It's like talking to an older brother that you never knew you had but, once you met, had an instant connection to and would do anything to help. And since mom is dead and mom never told me who _my real _dad is, I don't know if he ever had any more kids with other women. Ah, yes the ultimate joy and pleasure of a man, whom is not even your bio-logical father, who walked out your life after he murdered your mom and can make life in general a complete mystery without even being there.

Anyway, after we caught up with Vex, I mean Lex, Brady soon caught up with us and walked with me the rest of the way.

Well, this certainly much more fun than I thought it would be.

Check ya later.

G P.O.V

_If she, Avexia Jane Brute de Truthe, ruins Bio's second date with Collin, I will make sure she cannot use her powers for months_. I vowed to myself, hoping Embry doesn't notice my fierce expression. I walked a bit faster, to catch up with himbecause I fell behind coming up with the only, slightly bad demise of my sisters powers. He turned in my direction as I bounded to his side, secretly admiring his boldness to wear cut-offs in middle of October. I guessed he might be freezing but, willing to show off for somebody he's... probably meeting at the bon-fire.

Damn my luck.

Within a thirty-foot diameter, the cool night began to heat up along with my temperature as I got hot with jealousy. Bio, who had been chatting animatedly with Collin, turned around, sensing my mood swing. She gave me a look of worry and question. I sent her my thoughts of why Embry was dressed the way he was. She came back with, _Collin just told me that it's completely normal for some guys to walk around half naked here. Oh, stop thinking that, you pervy old woman._

I just smirked at pleas for me to stop thinking about Embry completely naked and lying on a bed in a smexy**(A/N: I support you, tears stain my checks, in using smexy instead of sexy)** pose. Damn, wouldn't that be a sight.

My knees suddenly became weak with some emotion at the vividness of the picture in my minds-eye. I would've did a face plant in the hard ground if Embry didn't catch me in the nick of time with a look of deep concern and worry.

"Are you okay? Should I carry you the rest of the way? You look kind of weak." And without further ado, he swept me off the ground before I could say anything. **(darn over-reacting werewolves) **He started jogging, we passed Bio and Collin quickly, within a matter of seconds we soon came upon Vexy and Seth jogging while chatting about random things.

"..yeah I was thinking about that fact too! Why would he put her in that position _knowing _she could easily slip out of his grasp with her sneaky way with words." I didn't any more than that because Embry was striding with great purpose and speed.

_Hey you alright? _Vexy was every bit concerned about me as Embry was. Maybe even more. _Yeah Vexy. Don't worry. I'm in good hands._ She laughed as some of my mental images floated through her mind.

In like forty seconds, I saw a HUGE blueish green fire that instantly had my undivided attention. It was sooo beautifully enchanting when the flames danced higher and higher into the night sky, the image was permanently burned (try not to laugh) into my memory. The flames licked at nothing but, got oxygen from that same nothing and thrived because of it. I felt hypnotized or whatever you want to call it. I heard incoherent mumbling happening right next door to my face, but didn't pay it any mind knowing that I could ignore it and not get in trouble.

"Hey, Gina." I snapped to after being directly addressed."I want you to met Emily," I stiffened and he hurriedly said; "Sam's fiance. Anyway I'm gonna leave you with her so I can check up on a few things the guys need help with." He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek that made it blush. Deeply. He literally skipped off to find 'the guys'.

"Hi sweetheart,"I gave her a look. She couldn't have been more than five or six years older than me. Sadly, Emily didn't catch it because she faced me and my back was to fire, obscuring my face in darkness. "Do you need to sit down? There are some logs by the the fire if want or feel the need to. So what grade are you in?"

"Senior year. Hey, can we go sit the fire? My knees still feel kinda weak." I gestured toward the glorious sight. She nodded and said "Do you know why the flames are green and blue?"

"Something to do with being driftwood and the salt lingering on it, right?" I knew exactly how this magical phenomenon happens: wood becomes drift wood, drift wood is immersed with salt from water, woods washes ashore, people collect salt soaked fragments, lite them on fire and _voila _greenly-blue flames. No need in being a K.I.A about fire. Might cause suspicion.

Like I needed to be kicked out of another town. Again.

Vexy P.O.V

"Hang on, I've gotta get something from the forest." I waved Seth away with a casual hand. He hesitated and I gave him a Look, a Look so vile: toxic fumes are scared of it. Seth backed off with a worried Look of his own. I walked into a thinning bit of trees and waited for _Collin*hiss*_ to walk past with my sister

Finally! I heard them walking past, taking their sweet time too. I stiffened my muscles...three..two..ONE! Yelling in my ear, Bio wailing at me to let him go and *hiss* Collin vainly trying to loosen my grip.

"See you at the bon-fire, Bio. I'm just just gonna talk to him. Not like I'll _eat_ 'im or somethin'." Taking my hostage by the ear, I deserted my sis at the edge. I would have taken by the front of his shirt, but he wasn't wearing a shirt like any other self-respecting womanizer should be. Movin' on deeper into the forest until I found a tree that look like it'll hurt Collin If I slam him on it.

"So," I said, taking hold of his wrist in vice-like grip while smiling at him manically."Do you remember four girls that moved here 'bout two years ago?"

"How do know about them? Why are you talking about them, Alex?" He kept looking at me like 'You're freakin' me out man, FREAKIN' ME OUT!' I continued to smile sweetly maniacal as I continued my 'inquesion'.

"Well, they've come back under false names. And nobody recognizes them, that's how much they've changed." I am truely enjoying this whole mystery, suspence thing. "Can you guess what their names are? Do you even remember their names, Collin?" I dropped the sweet act and spat his name out with venom that I've been dying to say it with since, well, he broke my sisters heart two and half years ago.

"I dated one of them, Bi-something." I became enraged so quickly that I forgot my master plan that involved not showing off my powers. I twisted his arm so it laid against his lower back and slammed him against the nearest tree. He grunted in pain and I wore a satisfied smirk.

"Do you remember Bianna, Giia, Emilina and, me, Avexia? Remember now?" I snarled at him, making my hate evident. "Now we're stronger, better and smarter. I will not hesitate to kick your sorry muscle butt across the universe and back, if you break my sisters heart again. YOU GOT THAT! Across the whole UNIVERSE! 'member us now." I slammed him against the tree once more. Just to prove my point. As I did the bark cracked when I made the wood grow around his large torso. It won't hurt him or anything, it'll just keep him there until I lose concentration.

Hours later...Still Vexy POV

Well this is boring. It's like one in the morning, there's no more food, the best story time ever is over and my sisters are just lagging around to spending time with their "friends who happen to be guys". Can you see the boredom leaking out of my ears?

Time to get this show on the road. I kicked the ground, but the dust didn't envelop my feet. The dust swirled around Bio's feet, she glanced at me with a desperate plead in her eyes. I shook my head like, uh huh sista ain't gonna happen. She sighed despondently and focused on Emi's plastic cup of water, making the liquid move around in a swirling motion until Emi noticed. She nodded discreetly as the light, gentle breeze picked up to something more violent just for a few seconds.

G glanced at all of us before sending out the final signal: rising greeny-blue flames that licked at itself while beginning to roar, causing confused looks to shot at it. I nodded almost giving myself whip-lash, when...

"Hey, cutie-pie." Somebody slipped their grubby fingers over my eyes and said"Guess who?" I rammed an elbow into Grubby-Paws surprisingly un-grubby stomach and maneuvered into a fighting position by whirling out a round-house kick to Sticky Fingers...who turned out to be Seth, the guy I am currently crushing on. I meeeean, um well see...no comment.

"Oh, hi. Sorry about the whole situation. That just happened. Right now. Sorry. Again." I am so lame, dividing two simple sentences into...how many was that...five. Cinco, lima, five in every language you can think of. It doesn't matter how many perspectives you put it in, I am still the lamest girl to have a crush on an older boy. Older boy who isn't wearing a tee-shirt with a freakin' eight pack thus causing my mass distraction and wondering eyes.

"No problem, honey." Why and why and _why_does he keep calling me these embarrassing names? My face must've have been like black with blood."So, ah, I was wondering if you wanted to go see a movie some time or have dinner somewhere? With me.." He trailed off hopefully. I stared at him, wondering why a guy like him is asking a girl like me out and why the whole universe wanted me, of all people, to suffer death by embarrassment.

"I..uh-h-umm, why?" I blurted out and instantly regretted it cause his face showed he was a bout to cry or something."Why do _you_ want to _go out _with _me_? You can have any girl in school and a hundered mile radius to go out with and you choose me. Why?" With that I ran. Now before you start thinking, wow isn't she melodramatic or what, I'm not, I just didn't want his answer. I scared that it was gonna be something I didn't wanna hear cause I knew it was a lie.

Unfortunately he followed.

"Alexia, you...you're just..." Apparently his thinks the statement 'Actions speak louder than words' is true, cause right then and there he lifts me up and plants one on me. On the lips. And holds me there for several seconds, long enough for me to feel the sparks flowing from where our lips touched to like the center of my soul or my stomach, how warm and comforting his arms feel wrapped around my waist, how my arms seemed to be the right or perfect length to loop around his neck and that when I played with his hair; my fingers just fit on the back of his cranium.

So we're just standing there kissing, probablly sending fireworks into the forest, burning trees.

"Girly, always knew youse was gonna be a pros'titude, jus' didn' know it happ'n so soon."

I know that voice, that's...

**Ahaha! Cliffhanger. Did you really think I was gonna make that easy for you, you silly children. NO! : D Haha! Weell-p, I best be goin' to write the next chapter now. **

**Reviews, favoriting, subscribing and giving hobos a buck fifty will me so happy. Go on now, make Cookie happy.**


	18. We Found Out

**I am extreamly sorry for the long wait (and possiblly how horrible this chapter might be). I kinda wanna push the writer in me off a cliff (ik you want to, too), speaking of which...**

**That last chap rocked with a cliff at the end (yup, i do know that im full of myself). Now I'm gonna push y'all off the edge with this chapter. Yeah, I still Don't own any character or elements used...**

**Oh yea, I'm thinking about doing one chap with one POV only and all chaps being connected. It'd be easier for me that way. Let me know what you think in your comments. Don't worry this chap will still have all the guys POV.**

Collin POV

Hold up, I am in love with the girl that dissapeared over two years ago. And her little sister was threating to kill me if I brake...Bianna's( I knew her name was wrong, it just didn't feel right my soul or something.) heart again. And yeah, little Lexy told me all of this after dragging me into the forest and away from my beautiful Bianna **(cheesey chiz I know but don't care XD).** The ache for her to be under my arm instantly began to erupt in my chest.

Turns out my wish for her to be there was going the prolonged because L-Vexy freakin' made the damn tree she pinned me to grow around my torso and after a half an hour the bark slowly recided and I was FREE! I bolted from that scene and was at the bon-fire in like five minutes. Bianna was sitting with Rach and Emily, chatting and laughing with each other like they've seen each other before. I wondered if they'd seen each other at school but that was impossible because Rach had graduated like two years ago and Emily is ancient.

"Hey! I was looking for you, but you dissapeared." I wasn't listening though, too busy trying to get to Bianna.

"Um, colphm werhtve ou bean?" She was speaking into my chest but did I care? No! Well, maybe a little (c'mon her lips are like right there). There was no physical space between us, maybe our clothes but... **(HORMONES, huh? Best thing since television.) **

"Are you okay? Did you get along with everybody? Was Paul being a ja-erk..." I didn't want to cuss and contaminate her sweetness with my foul language."Never mind." My stomach growled 'cause I haven't eaten since like two hours ago and I only ate six sandwitches, a bag of chips and a liter of Coke. I was starving! Oh, the pain of a deprived organ is ever so crappy but I'm with my dear gift from God.

"Are you hungry?" Now, she's my gift from the universe for asking that question. In return, my stomach roared and she giggled while grabbing my hand and pulling back to the bon-fire. Somehow, she managed to find food on the barren looking table.

"Here you go." The plate was piled high with hot dogs, chips, two sandwitches and manderain oranges. She held out two two liter bottles of root beer and said as cracked one open. "One and a half for you and half for me."

"Where'd you get all this food? I woulda thought the guys devoured it all within a half an hour." She gave me a sweet smile with a hint of something I couldn't quite place. I decided not to question the amazing abilities of the female race.

She was all mine for hours until she looked down at her black Uggs, where red dust was swirling around her feet. She looked up in the direction of her she-devil sister with dessperation written all over her face. Bianna sighed, dissapointed. She looked at Emi, who nodded descreatly. I noticed the gentle breeze picked up for a few minutes and after that so did the dying embers of the blue and green fire. Bianna glanced up at my face and said "I just remembered that our parents are coming back and they like a clean house."

I knew she was lying because one, most kids sounds excited when their parents come home from a two week trip* and she's my imprint, I know when she's lying to me.

She looked at two of her sisters, the curly blonde and red-head. Where's her tiny, demon sister? I looked around for a second and spotted her with Seth. She ran off into the forest (what is it with this chick and the woods?) and, of course, Seth followed her. What self-respecting imprintor wouldn't follow his imprintee whereever she went?

"Hey, Lexy and Seth just went into the forest. Should we follow them?" She turned her bright blue eyes on me and my knees became Jell-O. She smiled at me. I nearly collapsed into a puddle of Collin flavored goo.

"C'mon, let's go follow." She gave my a sneaky grin while grabbing my hand and pulling me into the forest with her. I couldn't stop some of the bad, naughty, dirty thoughts that entered my head. (bad boy collin bad boy)

After a few minutes of looking, I spotted a small pale thing sucking Seth's face off! O MY GOD! HE'S GONNA DIIIIIE! I could throw something at him and hope that maybe his shear wight would knock the vampire out.

"Aw Lexys first kiss." I looked down at my blue-eyed beauty in confusion.

"That's what is going on here?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

"Why? What did you think was going."

"...nothing."

Uh, awkward.

Seth POV

I was enjoying the feeling of Lexys' soft, cool lips against my hot, chapped ones. Her miniscule hands pushing my face closer to hers with surprising strength. Her small fingers running through my corse, black hair. Since she was so much shorter, her legs were wrapped around my waist. My hands were resting on the in-between space of her waist and hips. (Her...hists...waips...whips... I don't know! I'm a guy, all I know is that it felt awesome.)

Becoming a bit more daring, I ran my hand down her hip and to her upper thigh. In response, she chuckled and ran one hand down my arm, nails bitting into my skin. She (der, reluctantly) drew away with a hateful look in her eye when:

"Girly, always knew youse was gonna be a prosi'tude, jus' didn' know it happ'n so soon." WTH! Why is he calling her a 'prosi...tude'? He can't even say prostitude right!

I heard tiny twigs smash and we were being watched my more than one person. I lisened fora sec and decided that there with three people. I smelled and knew one was Collin and the other was Bianna. The last smell was nasty combonation of sweat, ciggarettes and months old urine. I believe this..oder belonged to the voice. (although Collin did smell like for a bet)

Lexy twisted in my arms to glare at the man. He glared right back at her. I tightened my grip on her.

"Put. Me. Down. Seth." Her voice was low and dangerous. I put her down because one, she scared me and two, my instinct to please her was whelming.

She walked half way to the man, he walked the rest of the way to meet her, and she said.

"Get out of our lives. Dad."

Embry POV

G, Emi, Brady and me were just standing there. Waiting for Seth, Lexy, Bio and Collin to get back from their adventure in the forest.

"WHAT!" Two male voices rang through the forest and reached our ears without problem. All of us starteed running toward the burst of noise. When we got there, Emi was complaining, about how long it was gonna take her to, and I quote, "get this god awful, hidious shade of green, paint wanna-be stain outta my favorite pair of pristine white knee-high socks. HOURS, is how long, I'll tell you that right now." to the only person who was really listening at this point, Brady.

"Emi, sister dear, SHUT UP!" G yelled, causing Brady to growl in her direction. I turned and slammed the little twit into near by tree. "You ever do that again and I promise to make you unable to produce children."

"Tell your girl to back off and so will I."

"Hey!" Bio pushed herself in-between me and her twerp and friggin' shoved me! Me, the guy who whighs two times as much she does with muscle and could lift her and her sisters while walking without waivering.

"Calm down, Brady." He should, the freak with issues just about as bad as Pauls. "It's alright." 'Course it is."He couldn't hurt me if he tried." Of couse, I couldn't! Wait...what?

"She's right, Brady, he couldn't." My imprintee thinks her little sister could kick my can. Wonderful.

"Your confidence is paralyzing me, stop." I monotoned. Isn't mono a disease*, oh wait mon-o not mo-no. Nevermind.

"It's because you're to much of a gentleman to hurt her, Embry. Not because you can't."

"Uh, G, you do realize you just totally like contridicted everything you said before that sentence. Right?" Emi said with a small smirk on her face. Her red hair fell infront of her eyes and was somehow glinting in the moon-light, that somehow made it's was through the dense leaves of the forest. *

She somehow scares me more than vampires.

"Uh, weren't we supposed to be going somewhere like toward a mysterious, let's say, yell that eminated from these, probably not very far from where we're standing, very woods. So if we're done here, let's get a move on." G stated calmly, whist gesturing that we move forward. We did and found: Bianca and Collin clinging to each other while Lexy was glaring at a man almost as tall as Brady (one of the shortest in the pack, he was like 6'4". tiny thing really) and Seth was standing there like a dumbass with a confused yet pleased look on his face.

Lexy didn't stop glaring at the man for a second, "Hey guys, meet Thaddeus the Hideous, our dad."

"..."

"Guys?"

"..."

"Are you okay?"

**"WHAT THE HELL DO MEAN BY DAD?"**

"well-"

"YOU MEAN TO TELL US-"

"THAT THIS THING THAT SMELLS-"

"LIKE YEAR OLD PISS AND CIGGARETTES-"

"AND LOOKS LIKE HE WENT THROUGH THE GOODWILL, HELL AND NEW YORK-"

**"IS YOUR DAD!" **

"Yes."Lexy said. "May I?"

G gave her one nod.

Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.

Brady POV

Lexy's eyes stared to glow a bright green as her hands started moving. The ground started moving and shifting toward Lexy. Everthing was shaking like an earthquake of a ten on the richter scale was happening. All the dirt went to Lexys hands like it was taking orders from her and then it molded itself onto the man to fit him with a vice-like grip. She walked up to him and spat in his face before turning around to face us, her expression innocent and young.

The shaking stop and looking around everything around us didn't even look disturbed or like it went through an earthquake. Literally a second ago. Although I can't say the same for us. Mine and the guys wounds were already healing so it wasn't that big of a deal for us. The girls on the other hand had splinters in their arms and legs, scratches ruining their flawless skin and worst of all blood was coming out of some of their wounds.

"You move more than you need to, which is not at all, I'll crush you in a blink of an eye. You talk or yell at all and I'll slowly crush you, got it." Once again she went from demon to darling in seconds. "Oh man, I got you guys again, didn't I?" Her sisters nodded. "Sorry, I'll clean you up."

Her eyes glowed, though less intensely, again and the splinters in her sisters bodies came out. They hung in the air before Lexy smirked and waved her hand in the general direction of her...dad. That sounds weird. The pieces of wood latched themselves into his prison. She put her hand, palm up, in front of her sisters. They put their hands on hers and her body was illuminated by a soft green light. Amazingly their cuts were healing rapidly, closing up and becoming faint scars before fading into nothing.

They took their hands away and Lexy stumbled before falling on her bum. "Whoa, I need to eat something." Her eyes flickered to her prisoner, Emi and Bianca yelled "NO! THAT'S...NO!"

"Fine, I won't eat him. But that stuff takes a lot of a girl, you know." She glanced at me and Seth, who were the closest to her.

"No, none of us knows what the hell is going on right now." I said. "So if you'd be kind enough to explain."

"They're gonna find out sooner or later, so let's just tell them right now." Emi, Lexy and Bio looked at their sister with big round puppy dog eyes, perfect pouts on their pink lips and hands positioned as if they were praying. Wait, is that a halo and ...wings?

G glared at them and said "Fine, what-ever. You guys were going to tell them, my permission or not." The three of them grinned like 'Yes, yes we were.'

"Okay, so we have the same mom, but different dads. This bastard is my dad and as far as we know, their dads are still alive and shit." Lexy said like she was speaking to five-year olds. Who in the world would say 'shit' and 'bastard' to five year old?

"Why are you talking like that?"

"Because you guys seemed unable to comprehend anything we were saying earlier, so I thought I'd make it eaiser for you guys."

"We're not stupid, that was just hard swallow." Collin pouted.

"Anyways, he killed our mom and ran off when G was like twelve or something, we were nine-ish, ten probally and Lexy was seven, I think. Well, that happened and we've been on the run from anyone who figures out that we don't have parents." Emi explained with her perfect way of explaining things.

"Then we came here, you broke my heart and we left. We came back and like fell in love with you guys or something." Bio stated like it was no big deal.

"Okay, now that you know, let's get to bussines. Can I kill him now, G? Please, just say yes this one time, it'll never happen again. I promise." I don't she realized what she said.

"Hang on, wait. What do you mean by 'I broke your heart'? We've only meet once." Collin said, looking incrediably confused.

Lexy face-palmed. "Guys are so stupid."

"I'm Giia." G struck a pose.

"I'm Bianna." Bio thrust her arms into the air with a fake smile.

"I'm Emilina." My little, red-headed angel tried out multiple poses before settling on one.

"I'm Avexia." The small one slid in front of her sisters on her knees.

**"And we are The Bruate-Theth Sisters!"**

What?

**I'm still really sorry for the long wait, but family troubles, laziness and My Babysitter's A Vampire really take up your time, you know. Well I hope you liked this chapter more than I did. Tell mewhat you think and please feel free to strap anybody infront of your computer and force them to read this piece of crap.**

**Sorry for any grammatical, puntuational, and anything else thats wrong with this story.**

*** I know I've used this before, but this is like their number one excuse when people ask about their parents.**

***#2 Look at it, say it: dis-ease. MEANING DIS IS EASY TO DIE FROM! I JUST MADE HISTORY RIGHT NOW. YAY!**

***#3 I've been watching way too much of Ouran Highschool Host Club, so sue me. No, wait don't sue me because neither of us will get anything out of it.**


End file.
